Time Not Wasted
by AngellaCrickett
Summary: Years ago, Finn Hudson had his beautiful wife taken away from him and killed. Two hundred years later he moves to a small town with their daughter, Marley Rose Hudson. The last thing he expects is to see Rachel again, and she remembers nothing of him or their daughter. How is she still alive? Will Finn be able to reunite his family? AU. Told in Rachel and Finn's point of view!
1. Beginnings

**Hello guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story I really hope you like it! This is all about a Finn/Rachel relationship with their child Marley. But the story is not as simple as that…**

**Just a note the pieces in italics are flashbacks! I will tell you when I change point of view as well! **

**Enjoy, please leave a review telling me what you think!**

* * *

_Rachel_

_"Help!" I screamed, before my head was shoved back into the barrel of water, for the longest time I just screamed hoping that I would be able to breathe soon. My whole body was screaming out in pain, my legs were out and the only thing holding me up was this monster. I was dying._

_I suddenly could breathe. I gasped as the small wail of crying filled the air. I fought to get away as hard as I could, but he just jerked my hair back so I was staring at the sky. "Let me ask you one more time." He yelled in my ear, "Where are they!?"_

_Marley let out another wail, I struggled to get away, to reach my daughter. "Let me go! Please, my baby..." The evil man jerked my hair and I let out a scream. "Please, sir, please have mercy."_

_"Where are the vampires?!" He yelled in my face. I was suddenly back in the water. I thrashed, but it was getting harder and harder to fight back. Then I thought of my baby girl, barely three days old out there, alone with these men._

_I could breathe again. I fell to the ground clutching my chest trying to force myself to breathe. I could feel my wedding ring and could see it glittering. I tried to get to my baby but his foot kicked me over and held me to the ground._

_"Look at you, seventeen year old millers daughter." He spat at me. "You've been seduced by them, you even love them. You've had one of their spawn!"_

_"No!" I screamed up at him. "He loves me, that's our daughter, our baby! He is my husband!" I tried to make him see, but at the sight of my hand, my ring, he froze. A look of unadulterated hatred passes his face. He called to one of his friends, and I saw the man holding my baby girl, he was holding her wrong she was going to get hurt! "Marley!" I screamed. "Marley!"_

_"Quiet!" Another man knelt beside me, slapping me across the face, he held my arm down and pulled out a knife. "Tell us where they are our we will kill you!" But I just shook my head. he growled. As I struggled he grabbed my hand. He took off my ring, then slashed down at my finger._

_I screamed, it felt like my finger had been cut off. I was hauled to my feet. My vision was spinning and my whole arm was turning red. Short raspy breaths filled the air as the first man slapped me again._

_"Tell us where they are or your devil child will get it." They brought Marley over to the barrel of water, and I freaked out._

_"You leave her alone, you back away from my daughter! You touch her and you will die!" I screamed. They all laughed. They let me go, I ran to her, picking her up and holding her close. I sobbed along with my little girl, blood was getting all over her blanket. "Shhhh, it's ok Marley, shhhh, Momma's here. We're going to be alright, your Daddy is going to save us."_

_They all stood around me. I could see all their boots. I curled around Marley, I would die before they hurt her. "Where are they!" The first man yelled at me, kicking dust in my face._

_"They left," I cried out, my will close to breaking. "When they found out you were looking for them they left." I was supposed to meet them when I left the hospital with Marley. "I don't know where they are! Please let us go!"_

_"Do you think we're stupid?" He yelled at me. "We saw them around town just this morning." He grinned like a fallen angel down at me. "Take the baby."_

_"NO!" I screamed, clutching Marley to me, but they jerked her from my arms. Both of us were screaming as they dragged me away. "Marley!" I screamed after her. I couldn't see my baby anymore. They dragged me back over to the barrel. "No please, please!"_

_"We gave you more than enough chances, if we can't find him then we can do the next best thing. Kill her." I screamed as he walked away. Then I was back underwater._

_I cried out for my family, for my baby. I knew that I wasn't going to be saved in time. I struggled as long as I could, and felt the water filling my lungs. It's ok, I saved them, they weren't going to die because of me. Even though I was underwater I could tell I was crying, how strange._

_That's funny. Even though it was dark I could see light in the distance. I felt my heart constrict, it hurt so much... I don't want to go... The light... my family... Marley, my baby girl... Finn._

_Finn!_

* * *

Finn

I sat up, my heart racing. I look around the room before laying back down. Nightmares where I dreamed about her were always the worst. I got up quickly, running a hand through my hair and going down the hallway. I opened the door to Marley's room, and checked in on her.

She was sound asleep, practically buried under all of her blankets. Her face was scrunched up like she was thinking. With a sigh she rolled over and faced the other way. I closed the door.

I sat down in the hallway and rubbed my face. Some days it was difficult to look at my daughter and not get sad. Marley looked so much like her mother, she had her hair, her features, and her talents. But she had developed my more subdued personality, she was the perfect mix of the two of us.

I missed Rachel with all my heart, I missed her smile, I missed her laugh, I missed waking up and making her breakfast. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I though about my nightmare, about when I found her.

"Dad?" I looked up to see Marley standing in the doorway. Her brow was furrowed and she sat down beside me. "Dad what's wrong?" I took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her.

"I was just thinking about your mom." I said, kissing her forehead. Her face fell and she stared ahead at the wall. Marley couldn't remember her mother, and all the stories and memories that I shared with her still didn't fill that void. I didn't even have a picture to give her.

"You had another nightmare about her." She stated, looking at me. I shuddered, even though she didn't remember. Marley was still scared of that night.

_I had run as fast as I could. They had told me they had taken Rachel and Marley, they had taken my family! From far away I could hear Marley crying. If they had touched my baby girl..._

_Vampire hunters had been looking for me ever since I had gotten to town. I didn't now how they had found out about us._

_"Rachel!" I yelled rounding the corner. "Rachel!" I could hear the tiny wail, and as I ran up to the barn I saw a small bundle, covered in blood. "No!" I sank to my knees and picked up my daughter. "Marley, Marley its ok, Daddy's here."_

_She screamed and cried, I held her close and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. I looked her over but she didn't seem to be hurt. I stood up, keeping her close to me. "Rachel!" I yelled out, hopping she could hear me._

_I saw something in the distance, my heart stopped. Rachel was the most caring and protective person I had ever met, and if our daughter had been left... My heart was in my throat as I walked up the figure._

_"No!" I screamed out falling to my knees. 'No! Rachel, please, Rachel please." She lay sprawled on the ground, her hair was wet and her face was so pale. He neck and arms were covered in sick dark bruises. Her eyes stared up at the sky, but they were blank and horrible and empty. Clutching Marley to me I collapsed next to my wife. Then I saw her arm, her hand was drenched in blood. In the dirt next to her was the ring I had given her a year ago. "Please," I cried. "Rachel you can't leave me! Please, you have to wake up!" With one arm I reached out and shook her, but her head just flopped to the side. I turned to the side and threw up in the grass._

_Marley started to cry again, and I join in. "Shhhh, its ok. It's going to be ok." I whispered over and over, rocking us back and forth until they found me._

"Dad," I snapped back to the present to see a grown Marley looking at me. I took a deep breath, feeling it in my soul. "I miss her, I know I never really even knew her but I do, I miss her." He eyes filled with tears

"Shhhh, it's going to be ok." I said, and like all those years ago I hugged my daughter close. "Now go get dressed and I'll get us breakfast." She nodded and pushed her hair back just like Rachel used to do.

I walked down the stairs shaking my head. After 200 years it had not gotten any easier. The murder of my wife still haunted us. Thankfully I had my two best friends to help me raise her. Now that Marley was all grown she wanted to know more and more about her mother. It was painful to talk to her about it. I wanted her to know all she could, but that night had scarred us both.

"Good morning. Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Quinn sitting at the table, with an assortment of powders and spices spread in front of her. "Finn," She said standing up and walking over to me "What's wrong?" A giant cast iron pot boiled and bubbled behind her.

I looked up at my 'sister-in-law'. "Dreams about that night." Her face fell and she put her hand on my shoulder. "I woke Marley up and that's the last thing she needs to be thinking about."

"Finn, she's growing up, she's going to be ok." Quinn said, she gave me a small smile then she went back to her potion. I sat down and watched her.

Quinn was a Melusine… A french Sorceress. She was magical and lived forever like us, and Marley had grown up hearing the stories that it had been _Quinn_ that had cursed the beast in the original tale of Beauty and the Beast. She was older than all of us and more powerful too.

Her and my best friend, my like-a-brother Puck had taken care of Marley and I ever since that day. Quinn had been the one to find us... out there all alone. She was the only one who knew how horrible it had been.

"Finn, you need to stop, I know that look." She had a sad reproaching look, and threw something into the bowl. It looked like she was making some sort of magic potion, or just her breakfast. Her hair somehow managed to stay perfect and blonde, a quality I had heard Marley jealously covet the past couple of years.

"Good morning Quinn," Marley said as she came down stairs, I smiled at her as the two hugged. Without her, I would have never known how to raise Marley on my own. Quinn had helped out so much over the years, filling in for Rachel however she could.

"Breakfast for the vampires!" Puck called out, throwing open the back door, hauling in a huge cooler. He grinned at all of us. He was still getting used to his new look. His dark hair had been cut short and shaved except for a patch down the middle. He was taller and broader than me, but didn't look a day over twenty.

"Thanks Puck!" Marley said, her eyes growing wide, she hugged him. She opened the cooler and pulled out a bag of blood. She stuck it in the microwave and as it heated up she passed me one.

Puck hugged his wife, her hazel green eyes sparkling. I felt a pang in my heart, he saw and gave me a small smile. I missed that, I missed my wife everyday. He walked over and gave me a reassuring punch on the arm.

"Where did you get these Puck," Quinn asked, ladling a scoop of the now deep purple mixture she had made into a travel mug, sticking a straw into the top and taking a huge sip.

"That's so gross Aunt Quinn," Marley said taking her bag of blood and biting into it. Quinn started in on her food. I chuckled and bit into my bag. It was good, it was food, but it wasn't as good as fresh from the source blood. We ate this way to raise Marley in a more civilized way, but I knew Puck still sometimes got food the old-fashioned way.

"I nicked this from the hospital. We needed to stock up for this week, I figure with school we wouldn't have time." He said, and Marley groaned.

"I hate going to high school, I have been ten times, literally!" She crossed her arms, wiping the blood from her mouth. In that moment she reminded me of... well me.

"Marley we took twenty years off school to trek across Europe." I reprimand her, but I smiled. "Its time we go back, beside, four teenagers living in a house not going to school, people are going to notice." It was true. Quinn, Puck, and I all looked about 18 despite being over two hundred. Marley looked about 17, maybe 16.

"People are going to notice us anyway." Marley said darkly. Quinn put her arm around her.

Marley had always had trouble in school, not because of grades, she was brilliant just like her mother. But as long as I could remember she had trouble with bullies. No matter where we were people just seamed to pick on her. I hated it, but I couldn't rip them limb from limb... The reason we stopped going to school was because I had tried to do just that.

"Hey, this year we have you moved into the same grade as us, we will all keep an eye on you." I said, we all nodded. We loved Marley and would do anything to protect her.

"But it's so weird" she said, sitting on the counter. "I have to call you Finn, that's not who you are to me. Your my dad, I should and want to call you Dad. I hate not being able to call you that, or act like that." I smiled with pride at that statement.

"It's going to be alright kid." Puck said ruffling her hair. "We know what you mean." She nodded and finished her breakfast. "Oh, and Marls, after school I'll drive you home" Puck loaded the fridge with the remaining bags of blood.

"Ok, where will you be Dad?" She asked, looking back at me.

"Scheduling put me in drama.." I admitted, and over all of their laughter I continued. "Apparently I'm now working on set for the musical last period and after school." It didn't bother me, I liked to build, I had built a house for Rachel and Marley when...

"Hey good for you!" Quinn said, "I'm going to try to do costumes, I haven't sewn anything for a while." Quinn admittedly was really great at sewing, she made most of her and Marley's clothes. "Marley you should try out,"

Marley looked green at the very idea, but just like her mother, her love of singing and preforming would win out. "Maybe, if you guys are all there," She smiled and looked so much like Rachel in that moment.

"There you go," Quinn said, always her biggest encourager.

"Your wonderful." Puck said, pulling Quinn close and kissing her. Both Marley and I looked away. She slipped back upstairs to change. "Hey," Puck said, coming over to me. "You gonna be alright today?"

"Yeah, just worried about her." I said, looking upstairs.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter guys! I really really hoped you liked it! I fell in love with the idea after seeing a pic set on Tumblr, and the last glee vampire story I wrote did really well…. So this story was born!**

**I loved seeing the way that Finn and Marley interacted on the show, and I can totally see Quinn taking great care of Rachel's daughter, and Puck doing the same thing!**

**Next we will be back in Rachel's point of view in the present! But wait… What? Rachel died….. Well follow the story and tune back in! In about four days I will have the next bit up!**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think! Don't forget to follow the story either! I want to hear from y'all! Please Review!**

**Angel C. **


	2. Introductions

**Oh my goodness! I was so overwhelmed by the response I have received on this story! Nine plus reviews and over 20 follows! Insane! I'm so glad that y'all seem to like it! Well, without further ado… Here is the next chapter! No flashbacks in this one, but I will still tell you if there is a point of view change. (Side note: I do not own glee)  
**

**Please don't forget to review! It's how I know what y'all like or don't like even! Thanks!**

**So this chapter was written after I watched the Nationals episode, I miss Finn guys. I had forgotten how absolutely wonderful he was. So glad that he will not be forgotten. Now on that note, here is the chapter. **

* * *

Rachel

"Good morning!" Santana yelled from across the room. Brittany and I screamed. My two best friends and I met in a big group hug.

"How long has it been since you've seen each other?" Karofsky said, pushing his way past us.

"Oh shut up David," I said jokingly. "Its been two days, we missed each other." The three of us laughed, linking arms with Brittany she led me over to a table where the three of us sat down.

I loved my two best friends so much. Sure, they were insanely popular and I was the school's musical geek. It worked, in some strange way. I didn't care that I was always left off of invites to huge parties. I had my talent, and that was enough for me now.

"Soooo," Santana said as we all sat down in the cafeteria. "Have y'all seen the new students?"

"More than one?" Brittany asked, new students weren't too common in Ohio. We probably got two or three each year, and that was being generous.

"Yeah, there's four of them!" Santana said, her eyes lighting up with the gossip. That was her, she always was willing to dish anything to her love, and to me.

"Four!?" Both Brittany and I gasped. "Oh look there's some of them!" I said, looking across the commons. Two students we're holding hands leaning against the glass by the art display. One was a tall girl who had really beautiful blonde hair that was tied back, dressed to the nine in the clothes I only wish I could pull off. She looked like a princess, or a queen. She held herself like one, and even from my seat I could see her eyes sparkle and gleam.

The boy was tall, all american, with broad shoulders and a mohawk cut into his hair. He Had on a black jacket over a white shirt, jeans and boots. They were both quite obviously in love.

"Are they dating?" I asked, looking at the two of them. "How would they already know each other?"

"Apparently they know each other from before they moved here. The boy is Puck, and I didn't get a last name on him. He has a Madonna thing going on." Santana went on and on in her normal fashion. "The girl is Quinn Fabrey." Santana said, looking proud that she knew that much. "Then it's a brother sister duo, I know nothing about them yet, give me until lunch."

"Well if he looks like that, the other ones better live up," Brittany said, and both of us looked in shock at her.

"Britt!?" We both shrieked, laughing. "What?" She said. "Hey I'm happy with you San, but that doesn't mean I can't look. And I'm looking for you..." She said, pointing at me. I blushed and they both laughed and they started talking about trying to marry me off to someone.

I grinned but stayed out of the conversation, dating had never really interested me. There were just no guys here that I just really liked. The closest thing I had was Kurt and Blaine, and they were just my best guy friend. They _definitely_ didn't count. The bell rang mid thought.

"Bye you guys!" I said, hugging both of them. They went off to one of their countless cheer practices, and I went off to first period history.

I stood out side the classroom with the rest of my classmates. As brilliant as our teacher was he was notorious for being late. I saw Karofsky talking to a girl I didn't recognize. She was standing by herself and holding her bag close and seemed really sad.

"Hey, hey new girl, where are you from?' He said, nudging her. She turned slightly red, brushing her hair back. "Come on new girl, whats your name?"He was standing a step too close to her and I could see her tensing up. "Hey, I'm talking to you, what are you deaf?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, what are you too good to talk to us?"

I had enough, David seldom had moment where he was nice, the rest of us just dealt with and ignored his 'sense of humor'. But for goodness sakes the poor girl. "Leave her alone!" I yelled at him, he smiled and leered at me but did walk off.

"Thanks." she said, looking up and giving me a small smile. She was pretty with wavy dark hair and brown eyes. She was well dressed and had such a nice smile. "Marley Hudson," she said offering her hand.

"Rachel," I said, reaching forward to shake her hand.

* * *

Finn

The day had not been to bad considering. Classes were easy and the people were nice. I had several classes with Marley and she seemed to be doing ok, she said one person had messed with her but it had been handled. I was happy that she was doing so well, I hated it when my daughter was so sad.

The enigma of being the new kids had stuck with our little group. It was always funny to see how they treated us. Puck and I alway had girls giggling over us, it got annoying. Quinn at least made it pretty clear that Puck was taken, but then I had to be politely off-putting to all of them.

None of them were Rachel, I missed her so much. None of these girls were the same, none of them would ever be her.

But apart from that I had even made some friends. I always had a few good friends from each school. None of them last far beyond the years I was there but it was to have other people to hangout with than my brother and his wife.

These two guys were named Kurt and Blaine. They were both easy-going, and in a happy relationship. They both were in the musical and were more than happy to walk me down to the work shop.

"This is nice," I said, walking through the theater. It was really nice for a high school. There was building and painting and a whole room of props and costumes. Quinn was going to love it here. "I'll have to tell my dau.. sister about this, I think she would like it." Dang it, I couldn't afford to make stupid mistakes like that.

"Marley right?" Blaine asked, curly gelled hair falling in his face. "She's in my chem class, she's pretty nice." I liked him more instantly.

"Hey Kurt!" A blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit stuck her head back in the shop. "How are you today" His face lit up and hugged the girl. "Oh, hi!" she said, holding out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Brittany!" She grinned and though she had the same sweet disposition that Marley did.

"Finn." I said, going back to building, I think it was a boat.

"Nice to meet you," she said, then turned to Blaine. "Santana say you guys need to get that out onstage before she comes back here and pulls you by your over gelled hair." With a grin she went back out. Kurt shook his head and smiled after her, and I decided whomever Santana was, I wasn't sure I wanted to meet her. Then we all grabbed sides of the boat and brought it out onstage.

Everyone seamed to be at work and three girls, Brittany and the hispanic girl I guessed was Santana and another dark curly-haired girl were chatting and laughing onstage. I didn't pay any attention until I heard one of the say...

"I can't wait until I get married, then I can finally cover up this awful mark on my hand," I turned around and saw the one girl examining her hand.

The boat crashed to the floor, all three of the girls looked over at me and my heart stopped... A pair of dark eyes met my own.

It was Rachel.

I was her, it was my Rachel, down to every last detail. She was staring at me. Rachel, my wife, she was here. She was alive.

I ran.

* * *

Rachel

The rest of my day had passed pretty uneventfully, Santana and Brittany were still trying to convince me to at least consider marriage with some one, even if it wasn't one of the new guys. I laughed them off. I loved them to death and knew they were just kidding. And it was weird because Marley turned out to be in another one of my classes and I really could see us becoming friends, and didn't want them teasing me about her brother.

For one thing she was brilliant, she knew everything about history and every comprehensive answer in English. although she did tell me in confidence that they had already done that book at her old school. I made sure that my friends and I were nice to her, and she seemed appreciative. I also had her convinced to try out for the musical.

But at the end of the day I was excited to be able to go to theater. All of my friends and I loved to be in shows, to work on shows. It was my favorite part of the day. In this show I had secured the female lead in the Musical: Jekyll & Hyde. It was an incredible show that I was honored to be a part of.

"Just think Rachel," Santana said, grinning evilly. "If you date and fall in love and then marry someone then you can get a gorgeous ring to cover up that ugly finger!" She said, grabbing my hand.

"Santana…" Brittany said, with a look. I didn't mind, these two were the only two people who I didn't mind talking about my scar. For as long as I could remember I had this horrible mark on my ring finger, right where a wedding ring would go. It looked like someone had tried to cut it off, it sometimes got stiff and hurt.

Doctors had just told me to live with it, and most people didn't notice. It bothered me sometime and I never knew what to say when people asked me about it.

"It's fine, I know your kidding." I said, hugging my friend. "But I mean she does have a point." I admitted, grinning. "I can't wait until I get married, then I can finally cover up this awful mark on my hand."

There was a loud crash, we all shrieked and spun around to see...

I knew at once this was Marley's older brother, she looked just like him. They both had the same face and brown hair color. He was beautiful, and handsome, and staring at me with unbelievable eyes. My breath caught.

He looked horrified at the sight of me, I wondered what I could have done wrong. My stomach twisted and all of a sudden I didn't know quite how I felt about anything.

He took off running, pushing past people trying to get out of there. I looked after him, wanting to call out but not knowing what to say. "Who was that?" I asked, but everyone just stared after him, and nobody answered.

* * *

**SO?! They have met…. Kinda. So all kinds of drama is going to come out in the next chapter, please stick around for that. Lots of Quinn and Puck! Marley and Rachel will have a more intense meeting later in the story, I promise!**

**Also, it was a big decision to have Santana and Brittany be Rachel's best friends. I know Britt would be friends with anyone, and I love Rachel and Santana when they are getting along! Also, they really really work perfectly with what I have mapped out for the story line!**

**I really hoped y'all like this next bit! PLEASE REVIEW! You guys were fantastic about the last chapter, I loved hearing from you! Let me know what you think of this one! I have the best readers! Hopefully I will post again on Wednesday! **

**Angel C.**


	3. Questions

**I love y'all so much! You have blown me away with the response for this story! Totally kick started my inspiration for this chapter!**

**So this is going to explain if and how it's possible that this girl can be Rachel. But before all that drama, it's how Finn and Rachel met! I absolutely loved writing past Rachel, it's been my favorite bit so far! To clear up any confusion, Puck and Finn are not brothers, but are so close that they call each other that! Hope that didn't throw anyone off! **

** Also, this chapter will be fairly Quinn and Puck heavy! (I don't own glee, italics are flashbacks)****  
**

**I hope y'all enjoy! Leave me a review! **

* * *

_Rachel_

_I looked up and saw three people walking into the store. "Your just going to have to deal with it Finn," A tall boy said, he had a pretty blonde haired girl on his arm, they both were laughing. I turned to see who they were laughing at and blinked._

_ It was the most handsome man I had ever seen, he looked about my age, maybe a year older. He had long dark hair that was swept back and sparkling eyes. His mouth went up in a thin smile and he tipped his head at me. I realized I was being rude, nodded and turned around and went back to my shopping. But I did straighten my dress._

_ The corner store was only a block away from my house and my father had made me go shopping, despite my allegations that it was unladylike. I tried to seem collected as I picked an apple from the top of a pile. It wasn't enough, and three went rolling towards the floor. I dropped my bag and caught all of them, my face flaming. _

_ "Ma'am you dropped this," I turned to see... him. He was holding out my bag. Behind him, his two friends were staring at me. The girl had on one of the most beautiful yellow and green dress I had ever seen._

_ "Thank you," I said, blushing deeper, taking the bag. Then on a moment of pure spontaneity I stuck out my hand. "Rachel Berry."_

_ "Finn Hudson," He said, smiling even bigger as he shook my hand. _

_ I smiled, then went back to my shopping, but I could see all of them watching me. They were all well dressed, he especially had a black suit on with a blue flower in the lapel. I looked down at my dress, it was purple, and it was my favorite, but next to them I felt plain. I knew at least my hair looked nice. I had twisted my dark hair up and twisted violets from the garden into it. As I had paid and was walking out I saw him approach me._

_ "Miss Berry?" I turned to see him standing there, he held himself tall, much more confident than the other boys my age. "If I am not being to forward, may I walk you home?" I blushed and put my hand over my heart._

_ "Mr. Hudson, I do believe the rest of your party will miss your presence." He gave me that beautiful smile, and gestured for his friends to join us._

_ "Miss Berry, this is my brother Puck and his fiancé Quinn Fabray." His brother shook my hand and the girl gave me a warm smile. _

_ "It would be no problem for my brother to accompany you if you consent," Puck nodded, I liked him, he had kind eyes. _

_ "It's been very nice to meet you," Quinn said, inclining her head. "I do hope to se you again." Still arm and arm, they walked off around the store. _

_ "If you decline I will not hold it against you." Finn said, looking faintly worried. "I hope I have not come on too strong."_

_ I looked at him, and felt something stir in my heart. "It would be my pleasure." I said, smiling at him._

_ His face lit up and it made me blush again. "Shall we?" He held out his arm and I took it, he opened the door for me and we walked out into the sun._

* * *

Finn

I slammed the door to the house and began pacing across the living room. I wasn't thinking in complete sentences. I pulled on my hair, how was this possible. How could this happen? It was my Rachel, my wife. She was here. At our new school, my wife. Marley's mother...

I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. All I kept seeing was her dead body, she had been dead. I had held her and cried over her body. The woman I loved, the mother of my child.

What was I going to do? It was my Rachel, my beautiful Rachel, but_ she was dead_. I started to cry, I couldn't help it. She was dead, they had killed her. They had tortured her... But she was here.

Marley. Oh god what was I going to do, her mother….

What was I going to do? I saw her, she was dead. I stood up and began pacing again.

I remembered the first day I met her, the day I married her, and they killed her!

I punched the wall as hard as I could. What was I going to do, it was her, she was back, my Rachel was back. But how could she be if she was dead?

I heard noises and tried to get out of the room, but they were home. "Hey Dad what are you doing..." Marley walked into the room but she froze. I knew what she saw. I was going to pieces, there was a hole in the wall. I suddenly lost all of my fight. I sat down and buried my face in my hands and cried. "Puck!" She called out, running back into the kitchen. In seconds my brother was there.

"What wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head. I could hear Marley getting Quinn. "Finn did something happen?" But I wasn't going to speak, I didn't trust myself.

"Dad?" I heard Marley ask, she sounded terrified. I finally looked up to see her standing there. I couldn't even smile to reassure her. I stood up and they all looked at me. I opened my arms and she ran and gave me a hug. I stroked her hair once and tried to stay calm.

"Marley I need you to go upstairs." My voice didn't sound like my own, it was too calm and too deep. She looked shocked, we didn't keep things from her. "Please, I need to talk with them" I said, she looked at her Aunt and Uncle who looked just as grave, and just as worried.

"Ok," she said, she looked so worried and she took the stairs two at a time. Quinn rounded on me.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Rachel," I said, running my hands through my hair and starting pacing again. I saw them both look at each other before Quinn took a step towards me. "It's Rachel. She looked at me like…" I stopped, unable to phrase it "Rachel."

"Finn, she's dead." She spoke with caution and patience, and I freaked out on her. I grabbed her arms and yelled at her.

"She's not dead! I saw her today! She was at school and its her! How is this possible?" Puck pulled me off her as they both stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Puck said, looking at me, I know they thought I had lost it. "Look, what happened to you today Finn?"

"I was at the theater and I heard her talk about her hand, the one they cut. I turned and it was her, it was my wife! It was Rachel." I stuttered on, voice choppy and thought refusing to align in my brain. "She looked exactly the same, and she just stared at me so I ran." I sat down and looked at Quinn. "Is it possible?!"

She looked worried and her brow wrinkled. She held out her hands as if to hold me off. Then she stormed out of the room. I leapt up to follow her but Puck held me back. "Quinn!" I yelled after her.

"Hey calm down bro." Puck pushed me back down on the couch and sat next to me. "Are you sure? Are you sure it was Rachel?" I knew what he was asking, it was double-sided. He wanted to know if I had lost it or not. He knew what it meant for all of us, they had both loved her too.

"It was, it was like we were back in 1823. But she just looked at me, she didn't know who I was but it was her! It was my wife! I wouldn't make something like this up!"

"I know you wouldn't, but Finn... We all saw her, she was dead, you tried to bring her back but it didn't work? How can she be alive? You of all people know what this means..."

"I think I know," My head snapped up. Quinn was standing in the doorway, holding a large ancient looking book. He voice wavered, like she was trying not to cry. "It's.. It's in here..." She sat down and opened the book.

Sometimes I forgot what exactly Quinn was. With her hair down she looked every part the French Sorceress that she was. "It was always a myth, stories that tossed and turned on the winds. " He breath hitched and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "That's all I ever thought it was, just a story, Melusine musings, but if it's true..." We both looked down at the page but couldn't read the ancient writings.

"Quinn is it her?" I demanded of her. She looked down at the page, muttering her eyes glowing. "Please..."

"It was always just a story, but it could be. It was only meant for us. With all the time she spend around me, the magic she saw..." She was muttering under her breath to herself. She looked up at me, my heart stopped, and I believed.

"It's a second chance Finn. Deuxième La Vie, a second life. It says that someone who was young, whose life ended violently." She shuddered remembering Rachel's body. "They are brought back, but are new, blank. She won't remember anything."

The silence had never been more deafening. It was her, my Rachel, but she didn't know who I was, or who Marley was.

"What's this mean for the kid?" Puck asked mirroring my thoughts, and looking upstairs. I looked up, thinking that if all of this was actually happening, Marley could know her mother. "Look Finn, we need to tell her. She deserves to know, no matter what it is."

"I can get her," Quinn said, standing up quickly, pushing the book as far away from her as she could. As she ran off I saw her wiping tears from her eye. Puck looked after her, Quinn had a love hate relationship with her magic and I could tell she felt guilty that she had never considered this before.

"Quinn's going to be ok, don't worry about her." Puck sat down next to me and rubbed his chin. "What about you though," I didn't answer, I had run out of words. "I'm worried about her," He continued, seeing I wasn't going to speak. "Marley, she's not going to know how to deal with this."

"How to deal with what?" Both of our heads snapped up, she was standing in the doorway with Quinn leaning back in the shadows. "Dad? How to deal with what?" She looked terrified.

Two things hit me in that moment. After seeing Rachel today it just reenforced how much Marley looked like her. Secondly, my little girl looked so young and yet so old. "Sit down." I said, that same weird voice that wasn't mine came out.

"Somebody need to tell me whats going on!" She said, growing more hysterical at the grave pressure that had settled around the room. She sat on the couch across from me, Quinn sat next to her and put her arm around her. Puck stood up and sat on her other side, wrapping arms around them both. Marley was crying at this point. She had no idea what was going on.

I didn't know where to start, How was I supposed to tell my daughter that her mother, the one who had been murdered trying to protect her was alive, but didn't know who she was...

* * *

**Sad times for the Hudson ****clan. I can't say that things are going to get better quite yet… I do promise though that this story _will have a happy ending_!**

**I hope you are happy with that explanation, I tried to make it a bit vague on purpose so each person could draw their own conclusions! If you have questions though, leave me a review or PM me! I would be more than happy to help explain! I really liked writing Quinn and Marley in this chapter as well! **

**Next chapter we will be back with Rachel, as we get more and more into the story we will be in her point of view more! I can't say when the next chapter will be up, it will _definitely_ be within a week! My goal is to have it up on Friday!**

**Thanks again for all the response, I have the best readers ever! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought! **

**Angel C. **


	4. Reactions

**Hey guys I'm back! (I don't own glee, italics are flashbacks. I will tell you when I change point of view!)**

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be lots of Rachel, a fun flashback, then onto some serious confusing times for her. Again, the response to this story has blown me away! Thank y'all so much!**

**Please leave a review! Thanks! **

* * *

_Rachel _

_ I smiled at the sight in front of me. "Finn," I asked, and he turned to face me, his smile radiating. "Would you help me?" _

_ "Rachel!" I looked around to see Puck and Quinn strolling through the door. Quinn in her beautiful yellow dress and my brother-in-law in a suit. "Oh you look wonderful Rachel." Quinn said. I beamed, my heart was so full of love, I felt like I was going to burst. _

_ "How are you feeling?" Puck asked, looking down at me, with a kind smile. _

_ "I am not quite sure." I replied honestly. Finn put his hand on my shoulder and look at me concerned. "I am not hurt," I reassured him with a smile. "Everything is different, but in a new and wonderful way." An onslaught of feeling came over me and I was surprised to feel my eyes full of tears. _

_ "Is this her?" Quinn asked, standing by the bassinet with my baby girl in it. Her face had the same look I did every time I looked at my daughter. "Rachel she is beautiful."_

_ "I know," I covered my mouth. The doctor had said my emotions would be a bit out of sorts. "Finn will you bring her over to me?" They all jumped up, Quinn running to my side, and Finn going over to our baby. _

_ "She is going to be beautiful kid. You are very fortunate." Puck said, grinning down at me. In that moment I could feel it, feel how my life would be perfect from this moment forward._

_ I watched my husband pick up our daughter. He was so careful, and his face was so bright as he smiled down on our little girl. I loved him so much, this wonderful man. He carried her over to me and I reached out. _

_ She fit into my arms perfectly, still asleep. She was beautiful, and I held her close to me, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing things to keep her asleep. She was so small, and she was mine. Mine and Finn's, she belonged to us. We would love and protect her no matter what. _

_ "I love you," I whispered to her. She moved and I took a breath, wanting her to wake up yet wanting her to stay asleep. _

_ "She is perfect Rachel, she is perfectly the both of you!" Quinn said, sitting in the chair beside my bed and laughing with me as we studied my little angel. _

_ "I did not realize it was possible to love anyone this much." I said, my eyes threatening to spill over again. This feeling had taken over my heart, not overlapping my feelings for my husband, but if possible making them greater. "Finn?" I asked looking up for him._

_ He was standing my the other side of my bed, with his brother's arm around him. Both of them were beaming down at us. "Yes?" He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. But I just looked at him, with a smile. He could feel all of what was happening in my heart. Our foreheads stayed together with his hand in my hair. _

_ "Did you ever decide on a name?" Quinn asked. We broke apart, with a knowing smile. I settled back into the pillows rocking my daughter back and forth. _

_ "Marley. Marley Rose Hudson."_

* * *

I sat up in bed gasping. I slapped my bedside table until I found my phone. When the light cut through the darkness I saw it was 2:37 AM.

What was that? I turned on the lamp and sat there rubbing my eyes. I had some weird dreams in the past but this one pretty much topped it.

I tried to remember what happened before it all slipped away. I was obviously a dream, all the clothes and lighting and the way I had even talked was different. And why? Why? Were all the new people in my dream, I didn't even know them.

The one who had run out today, in the dream he had kissed me. I did remember that. Sure he was cute and all but showing up in my dreams? I tried to remember other details, but they just slipped through my mind.

It was to early, or to late for this. I turned off the light and my head hit the pillow. As I drifted back to sleep I remembered this feeling, not a detail, but a feeling I had in the dream.

It was like nothing I had ever felt, deep in my stomach, it was good, warm, protective even. It was like what I felt for Santana and Brittany, my friends, but stronger, different. I wondered what I had dreamt about...

* * *

Finn

"My mom?" Marley said, looking up at me. "That was her? I talked to her, she told some guy to leave me alone, she was my friend today." She had her head in her hands and was shaking. "Dad are you sure?"

"I would have to check but it could be," Quinn said, she still had her arm around her niece. "But if what your Dad said was true..."

"But you said she died!" Marley cried out, she stood up and began pacing like I had. "You told me that she was dead!" I just looked at her, I saw myself and how I felt reflected in her eyes. "I never even got to see her because you took no photos!"

"Marley," I said, standing up and walking over to her. She was wiping tears from her eyes. I hugged her, and she started to cry. "Marley listen to me, I have no idea whats going on either, but no matter what it is, we will get through it together. I want it to be your mom too, and I want you to know her, but if it is her, she doesn't remember us."

"What if it's not her? Or what if it is but she doesn't like me!" She cried out, stalking back and forth. At this point Puck stood up.

"Kid, she will love you, no matter what." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Marley, I knew your mother. She loved you more than anything in this whole world. And even if this girl isn't her, she will still like you. How could she not, you're one of the best." She tried not to but she smiled. "See, there's my Marley."

She walked back forth again then over to me. "Hey," I said, walking over to her. "Were are going to do this together. Ok?" She nodded.

* * *

Rachel

I walked into school the next day feeling weird, I remembered even less of my dream, but that feeling, I remembered that all to clearly. As I walked into the door my phone went off. "Good morning Santana!" I said, pulling my phone out of my bag and grinning.

"Listen up Hobbit, I figured out why that guy freaked because of you!" She said, getting straight to it. I held the phone away, wishing they would leave that alone, they had teased me enough yesterday. "Love at first sight!"

I sighed, "Brittany guessed that yesterday and besides I thought you were going with psychopath?"

"I know, but it's much more exciting this way! Do you want to hang out before class?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"No, I'd love to but I have to go over lines and blocking for rehearsal after school. It wont take me long, I just have to get another three pages memorized!"

I could hear her roll her eyes. "Sure Mamma Rachel, go take care of your business. See you later, love you!"

"Love you too! Tell Brittany good morning for me!" I said, hanging up the phone. I loved my friends. I pulled out a few of my folders and sat down at one of the cafeteria tables. I had been honest when I said I was going over lines.

I was outlining the Act One Finale when I looked around the room. A bunch of other people were hanging out and I watched them for a bit. Then I saw something sad.

It was Marley Hudson. She was sitting by herself and just staring down at the table. Her hair was pulled back and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. She looked like she would start crying at any moment. I wondered where her family was, did they just leave her?

I put my stuff up and was going to go over and check on her when she stood up and went to walk away. But she didn't see where she was going and ran into someone. I didn't know the guy but he was one of those wannabe gangsters, and his frosted haired girlfriend jumped up and started yelling at her.

She held up her hands but they kept going at her, his buddies standing up and walking over to her. I was running across the room. I saw one of the guys grinning as some one passed him a bright red slushy.

"Hey!" I yelled. Everyone within mile radius seamed to stop and stare. "Leave her alone!" Marley went chalk-white and I stood in front of her. "Will you guys just back off!" My voice had grown to a yell. "Don't let me see you messing with her again!"

Why was I yelling? This wasn't me, I never yelled. I had made it a point to not associate myself with these people. But I was angry, so angry at them. "Geez" One of them said. I was acting crazy, and yet I still kept it up.

"Go away!" I yelled, they looked at me then all walked of shaking their heads. I turned to find Marley and saw her making her way down the hallway, away from the situation. "Marley!" I called after her, running to catch her.

I caught up to her before she had turned into a deserted hallway. She pulled away from me and I saw that she was crying. "Oh Marley it's ok. Those guys are jerks." I tried to move towards her but she just backed up.

"No!" She yelled, her arms were wrapped around herself and she wouldn't look at me. "Its all the time, they always mess with me! No matter what I do, no matter where I am! They wont leave me alone!" Her breathing was growing strained, like she was struggling to keep calm.

I looked at this poor girl, and I remember the feeling, the one from my dream. That protective feeling. "It's going to be ok," I said. She looked up at me and bit her lip, her face was going white again, what was happening to her? She took several steps backwards.

"I just want them to leave me alone," She said, she sank down to the ground and started crying, it sounded horrible. It was more than what had just happened. It was hurting my heart to see her so sad. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around the girl. I could hear her crying and I just hugged her, my heart filled with emotion for her, what was happening to me?

"It's going to be ok." I said, "Shhhh... It's ok" and we sat there for a long time. I held her close and she just hung on to me. "It's going to be alright, I'm here I got you." I had no idea what was happening. But I just kept comforting her, tearing up myself at her obvious pain.

Then I heard someone swear very loudly. I looked up to see Marley's oldest brother, Puck. He was staring down at me with the same look as his other sibling, what was this? He swore again and then looked down, and I could hear more unmentionable words spilling from his mouth.

"Stop it!" I snapped at him. He went pale and then almost green. But then Marley looked up and saw him. She stopped crying, and scrambled to her feet. I stood up, and put myself in between the two of them, something was going on.

"Marley," He said, his voice deep and hard, like he was angry at me. I heard her take a deep breath, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. A wave of some weird emotion passed over his face. "Go to the car, we're going home."

Without answering Marley grabbed her stuff and ran off. "Wait, Marley!" I called after her, but she didn't even look back. I wheeled on her brother. "Look," I snapped at him, that feeling turned angry, overlapping anything else, all reason or sense to the conversation. "I don't know what happening, but she is upset and obviously hurt. You better not be making it worse!"

He just stared at me, still that pale green color. Then he turned and stalked off.

I just looked after him, suddenly, the strangeness of the morning hit me. None of it made sense, what was going on? I wasn't rude to strangers, and I didn't yell at people. None of that was me.

And still under all my confusion, that feeling of protectiveness for Marley ran strong. I still wanted to run after her and make sure she was ok...

* * *

**Aww, poor Marley. Also, poor Rachel, she knows something is up, she just doesn't know what. I love writing Marley and Rachel together. Also, now Puck is convinced! Just to clear it up, he wasn't angry with Rachel, just in shock. I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions, ask me! **

**Ok, so the next chapter will be Quinn and Finn trying to get some answers! I will have it up within four days! If I set a time limit for myself, it will help me get the next chapter out! Love all my readers!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! What you loved, what you liked, I am very open to what y'all have to say! Review! See you soon! **

**Angel C. **


	5. Superstitions

**Hey guys! I hope you are ready for this chapter! We get some answers and a very important Rachel flashback! I really hope you enjoy!**

**Again, I want to say you guys are the best! The response on my story overwhelms me! Please keep it up! Tell me what you think! Review! (I don't own glee, italics are flashbacks) **

**Love y'all, enjoy! **

* * *

Finn

"Have you heard from Puck today?" I asked Quinn, opening a cabinet and handing her a bolt of blue fabric. "I've called him twice, he never picked up and I know he was not in any of his classes."

"He texted me, apparently after yesterday Marley forgot to eat, so he took her home and they didn't feel like coming back." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

I didn't think it was as funny. I knew Marley, she hated school, and she was upset over the Rachel thing. And my brother, taking her out of school... Well, my daughter and Puck had always gotten along so well, if she was upset I was glad that he at least was with her.

"Will you hand me that box of ribbon?" Quinn asked, she was folding everything, she had been since we had gotten to the 'costume room'. The room was disorganized to the point of a pigsty, and add to that an upset Quinn it was slowly being but into military perfection.

I reached for the box and saw her book, when Quinn saw it she pressed her lips together and turned away, folding more of the clothes.

I had not paid attention to anything all day, just waiting for the moment until I saw her again. I wanted to kiss her when I saw her, but I knew that had to wait.

"Do you really think its her?" Quinn asked, running her hands through her hair, leaning against a pile of dresses. "I mean do you really think it's her? Because I know you've missed her, Finn I loved her too, she was my best friend." She looked so worried, about all of us.

"It's her, I know it." I said, picking up the old leather-covered book. I saw Rachel smiling and laughing and holding Marley. Then I saw her lying on the ground, dead.

"I just hope I can do this," Quinn was turning pale, she was so good at magic. She hated to use it though.

The door opened.

"Hey, I heard you needed to fit me for a costume?"_ She_ walked in, and Quinn dropped what she was holding and swore, loudly.

Rachel, even after a day of trying to put it together it still hit me in the gut to see her, standing there. She looked back and forth between the two of us. Her face darkened.

"Why do you people keep doing that?" She yelled, her face turning red. "You all just stare at me or swear at me!" She shook her head. "And then Marley, I don't know what you guys did but she didn't go to class today!" She stopped to take a breath. "Is she ok?"

That snapped me out of my daze. "What do you mean? Did something happen to her?" I thought about Puck's silence, and I panicked. At the same time I couldn't help but think that we were discussing our daughter.

"Yes!" Rachel shrieked. "Some people were messing with her and went I told them off she ran away and started to cry! I sat there with her while she was so upset! Then your brother came and took her out of school! Something is wrong with her and you don't even notice!" She was up in my face, she was so upset.

Then she fell forward, I caught her in my arms and looked up, panicking.

Quinn was standing there, pale, with a bag of shiny silver powder. She looked down at Rachel with wide eyes. "It really is her Finn," She said, I lowered her to the floor and we both knelt beside her. "I didn't really believe it, but it's her."

"Just hurry and do the spell." I snapped, brushing Rachel's hair back. It was her face, the face that I had missed for so long. "Quinn, do the spell!" I looked up to see her looking pale down at her. "What are you waiting for? People could find us!"

"I didn't think it would be her, I just thought you were upset." Tears filled her eyes. "I need blood for the spell. I need some of her blood." She pulled a small knife from her bag.

"What?" I grabbed the knife, looking down at the girl between us. "No, Quinn I can't do that." My stomach rolled, and I though of all Rachel had been through keeping Marley safe from those men. I couldn't do that to her again.

"Then we won't know if it's really her..." Quinn said, she reached out and held Rachel's hand. They all had as much to lose as I did. I rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, and with the knife shaking I drew it across her upper arm.

* * *

_Rachel _

"_You asked to see me?" I asked, pausing at the door to his sitting room. Quinn had accompanied me through the house but I could hear her slip away. All of our previous meetings had been chaperoned, and this was the first time that we had ever been truly alone. "Mr. Hudson?" I asked, reverting to a less familiar name. _

_ "Miss Berry," He said, standing up. His hair was disheveled, messed up, he normally was so put together. His shirt was ruffled, but he still had on a vest, with violets pinned to it. "Please sit down." _

_ I crossed over to the chair, their whole house was so beautiful. It was so much nicer than anything I was accustomed to. "You called for me?" _

_ He took a deep breath. "Yes, there was matter that we need to discuss." He clasped his hands and began to pace back and forth. I was worried about him, I had never seen him so upset. _

_ "Finn," I said, "What is the matter?" He stopped to stare at me. He looked so pale, so worried. I stood up and crossed to him. "Finn," I said, taking one of his hands._

_ This was very forward, we had strolled through town before arm and arm, but never this. I hoped he wouldn't pull away. "I need to tell you something." He said, not looking me in the eye. I wanted to reach out and fix his hair. _

_ He pulled away from me and went back to his pacing. "You act as if you've done something terrible." He looked up with me with wild eyes. My breath caught in my chest, this couldn't be right..._

_ "You wont think of me the same," He said, sitting down burying his face in his hands. "Miss Berry, I have not killed anyone, or stolen, I am not a criminal." He would look up. "But you will never wish to be around me again. I will not blame you."_

_ "Mr. Hudson," I whispered, he had not once used my given name. I crossed over to his side, sitting next to him. "I have not known you for very long. One might even say that I do not even know you very well. But there is one thing I am very sure of..." _

_ He finally looked up, blue eyes met mine. He looked so distraught. "Rachel..." But I did not let him finish._

_ "I am sure that you are a good man. Your are one of the best men I have ever met. You care so deeply about your family, you protect them and take care of them, and you have taken care of me. You are generous and kind, and what you tell me today will not change that, you will always be a good man." I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, brushing it back away from his face._

_ If anyone had seem me it would have been scandalous. I did not care, I wanted to fix what was broken in his eyes. He searched my face, looking for any reason to doubt what I had just said._

_"Rachel," Then he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips._

_ My breath caught in my chest, he pulled away and we looked at each other for a long time. It had been my first kiss. "Finn," I whispered. Before I could say anything else he stood up and stormed away. I put my hand up to my mouth and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," I said, heat rushing to my face. Oh what must he thing of me? "I was being forward and I apologize."_

_ "No," He ran back to me, kneeling in front of me taking both of my hands in his. "Rachel, you are the perfect woman, you could not be too forward if you had tried." _

_ "Finn what is it that you need to tell me?" I implored, holding his hands tight in my own, they were shaking. _

_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am a vampire." I let go of the breath I had held and gave a choked laugh._

_ "You had me so frightened," I said, pulling my hands back into my lap. "You really should not play with me that way Finn, I was very worried..." But he had pulled away from me and stood up and went back to pacing._

_ "I am not playing with you Rachel, it is the truth." I stared at him, he was so flustered. I refused to believe it. "It is the truth, I am a vampire."_

_ "I should get your brother, you are ill" I stood, making for the door, but before I could take a step he was in front of me. How had he moved so fast?"_

_ "Look at me," He said, barring a horrible smile, his teeth. His teeth were strong and white, two pointed like a dog or wild animal. I backed up and cried out._

_ "No," I whispered, but Finn had thrown himself away from me. He had sank back down onto the couch. "No, this is impossible." I looked down at the man I thought I had known. _

_ My whole world had changed in an instant, my heart was on the point of breaking. Nothing I believed in held any value anymore. He was a monster, an evil being. Yet I still wanted to comfort this broken man, and that is what hurt the most. "You told me you were not a murderer." I said._

_ "I did not lie!" He said, looking at me. "It is just who I am Rachel, I still am the same person. I am different, I do not eat food like you do, I will never grow any older. But I am the same, we are the same."_

_ "We?" I asked, as the second broken wave of realization hit me. I sat down at that point, my hand going to my throat. "All of you, you all lied to me..." I had thought they were my friends, but they were all..._

_ "It was to keep you safe," He said. "It was to keep everyone safe." _

_ "It was to keep yourselves safe." I said, looking into his eyes. "I understand that, you protect your family. That is who you are." I spoke with wild abandon. "My whole world is different. You are what I have been raised to believe is a monster."_

_ He was before me in an instant. He pulled me to my feet. I closed my eyes and flinched away. He took a step back but still kept his hand on my arms. "I am not a monster, none of us are. I understand that I have just given you an incredible burden, but I believed in your good heart. But please Rachel, for the sake of my family. You can not tell anyone about us."_

_ "You believed in me?" I asked, he stopped and looked at me. Then slowly he pulled me close and kissed me. The world started to spin. Even after everything I knew I still wanted him, this man._

_ "I have the more faith in you than I could have ever dreamed." He replied. I looked into his eyes and without meaning to I laughed. "What?" He asked._

_ "This has been like a dream, a crazy magical and strange dream." I closed my eyes, and lowered my head. The clouds were still not gone, and I would not say it aloud but I still was afraid of the man who stood before me. "I still have questions." I said to the floor. _

_ "I will answer all of them, I promise you." He said, keeping his hand on my arm he led us over to the couch, both of us sat. "What do you want to know." His face had changed so much, it was no longer broken, but full of hope. His eyes bright, and I reached out my hand and ran it through his hair, fixing it like I had wanted to. _

_ "I want you to tell me everything." I said, taking a deep breath._

* * *

**Well, that's how Rachel found out about Finn! I really hope y'all liked that one! **

**Gah, all the drama. Poor Finn and Quinn, they really have survivors guilt and doubts, but don't worry! Next chapter will clear it all up! ****Also, next chapter will start some stuff! I hope you are ready for the wild ride! **

**Also, if you have not yet, check out the icon for this story! It was made by my very best friend Maddi! I loved how it turned out and think its beautiful! When you are on the story, just click the small image and it will bring up a bigger picture! **

**Thanks again to the best readers in the world! Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Angel C.**


	6. Revelations

**Hey guys! I want to start of this chapter asking y'all not to hate me when it's over!**

**Because of how this story is written, there is a _huge_ cliff hanger at the end of the chapter! I told y'all crazy stuff was coming, and your just going to have to bear with me!**

**Believe me, I tried several different ways of formatting it so that more could fit, but this really flowed the best! I'm so excited for all of you to read this! I really like this chapter! **

**Please leave me a review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn

"Everybody back up!" Quinn yelled. People parted as I carried Rachel out. Her two friends were there in an instant.

"What happened?" The brunette, Santana yelled. I set her down but still kept my arms around her. "Look if you did anything to her I will go all Lima Heights on you!" She yelled, shoving my arm. Both of them held one of her hands. They obviously cared about her.

"She just fell over, I promise!" I said back, her head was resting against my chest. I brushed her hair back. "She just fell, I don't know what happened!" They glared at me but they cared about Rachel more.

Her other friend Brittany pulled a bottle of perfume. She waved it under her nose and Rachel twitched. "She's waking up."

Rachel stirred in my arms, she opened her eyes. She looked at me then her friends."What happened?" Her voice was high and scared, she was addressing them. "I thought I was grabbing a costume?" She still sounded dazed, that stuff Quinn gave her would keep her like that for a while.

Before they could say anything I spoke up. "You just got dizzy and fell over, but you are going to be ok" Without thinking I kissed her forehead, just to reassure her like I always had.

Within seconds her friends had pulled her away from me. "What the heck were you thinking?" Santana yelled at me, pushing me back again. I lost balance and fell back, sitting as they pulled Rachel to her feet.

"Rachel," I said put they had pulled her away from me. They took off with her, forming a solid wall between us. Leaving me there watching after her.

"That was a stupid move," Quinn said, she had leaned against the wall watching all of that. Her face was withdrawn. "We need to get out of here now." She helped me up.

I looked over at Rachel, she looked upset, her eyes were bright, but both her friends had their arms around her and I knew she would be taken care of. "Lets go." We were silent the way home, Quinn's knuckles white on the wheel. But my heart and mind were racing.

As I opened the door to the house, Marley came running up to me. She had this look on her face, of nervous determination. I don't think she had ever looked like me more. "What did you find out?"

I looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's her, it's your mom."

She looked shocked. Like the rest of us she never really truly believed it. But then she smiled, and started laughing. "My mom's alive." She said, tears running down her face, still laughing.

All the emotions I had broke free. "Rachel's alive," I said loudly, I embraced my daughter, picking her up and spinning her around. Both of us were laughing and crying, utterly hysterical.

"Puck my mom's alive!" Marley yelled running and throwing her arms around my brother who had come to see what the noise was. At the news he yelled and spun her too. He ran over to me and slapped me on the back, even Quinn was broken out of her stunned silence and smiled and kissed her husband.

We were caught in a wave of excited celebration. We hadn't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

_ "Happy Birthday Puck!" We all called, I clapped my brother on the back. Quinn and Rachel both busied themselves with cutting the enormous cake. "Thank you darling." He said, kissing his wife on the cheek as she gave him a piece. _

_ "I can't believe that you are fifty years old, that's practically ancient." Rachel said, linking her arm through mine."At times I feel like a child around all of you."_

_ "You will get used to it." Quinn said with a wide smile. "You will have to sooner or later." Both girls beamed and laughed. I smiled down at Rachel, and at the glistening ring on her finger. _

_ "I just hope you will be contributing more help like this, best cake I have ever had." Puck said, Quinn stood at his shoulder, he gave her a fork full._

_ Rachel was glowing, she looked down at her ring them beamed up at me. I kissed her forehead. "I love you." She whispered. _

_ "A toast!" Puck called, passing out glasses. "To many more birthdays, and the wonderful addition to my family. Rachel, you have become a light to the one person I have ever considered family, and he is never more happy than when he is with you." She reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "You are a friend to my wife, and a friend to me. To Rachel and many more birthdays!" We all toasted._

_ "Well my brother, it looks like we have a complete family..." I said, looking around, feeling perfectly and wonderfully content. _

* * *

"She wasn't hurt was she?" Marley asked, looking worried. It was close to midnight, but we were all still wide awake. We were too keyed up and our excitement had lasted and slipped into nostalgia. Quinn, Puck and I told stories, Marley listening with rapt attention, even though she had heard them several times before. She had talked about her day, what had happened that morning.

"She will be fine, she will just be a little sleepy for the rest of today." Quinn said, she was curled up in Puck's arms, looking much happier.

"I still can't believe it. This morning when I saw her I just cried, and she hugged me and told me it was going to be ok..." Marley said, her face bright. "I'm going to get to know my mom." She took another sip of her drink. "I don't even know how its possible." She downed the last of her drink. "I'm out of blood. I think that means it's time for me to go to sleep." She grinned.

"Good night dear," Quinn said. Puck grinned at her and handed her his glass.

"Goodnight Marley," I said, standing and kissing my daughter on the head. She smiled and walked away. "This day has been too good to be true."

"Well brother I'm happy for you." Puck said. "You found her again." I sat and took a long draught of my drink. All of us sat in silence for a long time.

There was a knock on the door. All of us sat up straight. Puck and I leapt to our feet and I crossed to the door. We hadn't had anyone discover us in two countries. Who else could it possibly be this late? My heart thumped in my chest as I opened the door.

It was Rachel.

She had on an oversized T-shirt with jeans. Her hair was soaking wet and I could tell she had been crying.

"I think I'm going crazy." She whispered. Then she sank to her knees.

* * *

Rachel

I had spent all day worrying about Marley. Something had been going on with her brother, and I hoped she didn't have problems at home.

"Look Mamma Rachel I know your worried about the kid." Santana said, at lunch after me bringing it up for the 8th time. "Just wait until she comes back and make sure she's ok, but don't be creepy, you _do _hardly know the girl."

My stomach twisted with that same feeling. It was making me anxious, I still hadn't placed it, it wasn't anything I had ever felt before. Ever sense that dream, which I now could not remember any of.

"But do make sure she's ok," Brittany chimed up, looking thoughtful. "If something is wrong we should help." There was a worried pause. "Shame though, her brothers were cute!"

Despite all of it we all giggled. I felt better, feeling grateful again for my wonderful friends.

The rest of the day was good, I still worried about Marley. But the day ended and I was ready to get to rehearsal. The new costume girl that they had let on was supposed to be good.

"Hey," Santana said. I helped move the table then turned to face her. "They have a costume for you to try on."

"Yay, alright!" I said, I loved costumes and I couldn't wait to try one. I had always loved the time era of this play, wearing the beautiful old dresses made me feel at peace. I was often teased that I had been born in the wrong era.

"Hey, I heard you needed to fit me for a costume?" I said, but then I stopped.

It was him, the brother who had run away. The one who had stared at me. Of corse, the new costume girl was the new girl Quinn, the one who was dating his brother. She was giving me that look, why? Why?

They were all really starting to freak me out. That feeling was back and my stomach was twisted into knots. A weight was pressing on my chest that did not make sense. The blonde, Quinn, she cussed at me. That was it, I had enough!

"Why do y'all keep doing that?" I yelled, feeling my face flush. "You all just stare at me or cuss at me! And then Marley, I don't know what you guys did but she didn't go to class today!" I took a breath and asked what had been on my mind all day. "Is she ok?" Asking it alone made me feel better.

_He _reacted to that. "What do you mean? Did something happen to her?" I shook my head, still angry. I was not an angry person! I never yelled! I was seriously freaked out with myself. There was now a knot in my throat and I felt on the verge of tears.

"Yes!" I shrieked. "Some people were messing with her and went I told them off she ran away and started to cry! I sat there with her while she cried for minutes! Then your brother came and took her out of school! Something is wrong with her and you don't even notice!" I got in his face, then, trying to make him understand, trying to understand my self, it was that feeling it just got stronger.

Then I don't remember anything, except the feeling like I was falling. Then I heard a name.

Finn.

* * *

**So?! What did you think! I know, I warned ****y'all about how it was going to end!**

**I promise that in the next chapter we will find out more about what happened between when Finn lost sight of Rachel at the theatre, and when she shows up at the house. I'm writing that right now, and I am so excited for you guys to read it!**

**BUT, if you can't wait to read something… You guys should check out my other glee story! Its called The Weak Marley Rose, you can find it on my page! It's very different from this one, and I am proud of it! Leave a review on it letting me know what you think! If I get a bunch of reviews, I will post the next bit on Tuesday instead of Thursday!**

**Also, I loved my Marley _in this story_ in this chapter! I can't wait to start writing some of her scenes with Rachel! **

**Again, I want to say thanks to all my wonderful readers! I love how much you seem to enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! REVIEW**

**Angel C.**


	7. Terrors

**Eep! Are you guys excited! Have you been waiting for days for this chapter?! DO you want me to stop and just get to the story?! Ha! Ok, just hang on for a second! **

**I know this part keep jumping back and forth, but it's just so you can see all sides of this bad situation. After this chapter it should all go in order. Poor Rachel, things are going to be sad for her until she makes sense of everything that has happened to her. **

**To clear it up, Rachel is starting to remember things about her old life. Its causing her pain and panic because all of it is hitting her at once and its overwhelming her. **

**OK! LET'S GET TO IT! (I don't own glee, italics in flashbacks) Please REVIEW! **

* * *

Rachel

Bergamot. Amber. Perfume. Santana and I bought this for Brittany. 17th birthday. Brittany. _Finn._ I opened my eyes. Or at least tried to. Everything was still fuzzy.

I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my life. Something was wrong with me, something was very wrong. That feeling was gone, but my stomach was still twisted. And my arm felt really heavy.

"What happened?" My voice sounded off, and weird. "I thought I was grabbing a costume?"

I still was out of it, so I missed what happened, but then there was shrieking and yelling and I was being pulled away. But the feeling came back, stronger than ever before. I had missed something, everyone was upset. I took a deep shuddering breath.

"What the heck were you thinking!" I could hear Santana scream. I started to cry, something was very wrong.

"Rachel, it's ok. Hey let's stand up." Brittany pulled me to my feet. I heard _him _call my name. I shuddered_, _I wasn't in control of how I felt anymore, and I had no idea what I was feeling. And I couldn't stop crying. "Rachel what's wrong."

Both of them had their arms around me, I hugged both of them and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry guys, that just freaked me out." I wiped my eyes. I couldn't even talk right, my voice stuttered and shook.

"You have nothing to apologize for!" Santana said, each one of them took one of my arms and steered me from the theater. They pushed away anyone who tried to talk to me. But it didn't stop me from seeing a flash of blonde hair helping _him _to his feel.

I was put into Brittany's car. Both of them kept giving each other weird looks, like they were having a conversation without me. I was normally a part of these. I just concentrated on taking deep breaths, in, and out. They pulled into my house, grabbed my stuff and we went inside.

"So is some one going to tell me what happened?" I asked. I was finally back to some form of normal. All three of us were sitting on my bed, with several packages of cookies, chips and candy in between us. This was good, this was normal. This was something that happened all the time.

"Well," Santana said, they looked at each other. "We were going to ask you that Rach..."

"What? Why?" I asked, pausing in opening a package of Oreo's.

"Well, you went in and like two minutes later the new boy come out carrying you in his arms, with the new girl looking like she was going to throw up." Brittany said, looking at me with sympathy. "Did something happen in there?" The look she gave me made me sick to my stomach.

Finn, I thought. But I pushed it away. I had made that up, pulled it from the back of my mind. "Look," I said, choosing my word carefully, the hysteria building back up in my throat. "I went in to get a costume, and I asked about Marley, and he answered me and then I remember falling. I don't know maybe I tripped." I said. "But that's all I remember" I added for good measure. "I just fell guys, nothing else happened." I was getting worked up again.

"Ok, hey it's ok," Santana said, scooting over next to me. But I caught the look that she gave Brittany. But I didn't ask, my brain was still so fuzzy. I didn't say anything to them, I didn't want them to worry. But something had happened that they weren't telling me.

"Everyone was freaking out when I woke up, I thought something had happened." I said, trying to prompt them.

"Oh don't be upset," Brittany said scooting to my other side. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I know you are freaked out, and embarrassed, I know you. But your going to be ok, we are going to stay with you." She took my hand in hers, and Santana took the other.

And they did stay, for hours and hours. We ate our way through almost all the food. We talked, and talked. I didn't mention _him_ again, and they never told me their secret.

"Thank you guys for coming," I said, it was about eight, and they needed to go home to their families.

"Sleep well sweet girl," Santana said, hugging me, squeezing my hand.

"If you need anything tonight, even if you just want to talk, you can call, text, Face Time, anything, we'll be there for you," Brittany said. "Love you,"

"You guys are the best." I said, I walked them out and waved both of their cars off. "Love you too!" I called after the two cars, and was met by honking. Then I went back up to my room, cleaned up the mountain of junk food wrappers that we would all regret the next day.

I crawled under the covers and let out a deep breath. Surprisingly enough, after all that I felt more normal than I had for the past few days. My friends always grounded me when nothing else would. They even drove away that feeling that no mater what I had not placed.

Maybe things would finally go back to normal...

* * *

Finn

"Rachel!" I yelled, I stopped down and picked her up. She was sobbing, and tried to push me off of her. "Rachel please calm down." I backed away as she flailed, then she sat down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Get away from me! Stay away, you can't trust me... I'm crazy." She dug her nails into her temple. "What happening to me?" I moved forward to help her but she backed away scrambling back against the wall.

"Hey, it's ok, were going to help you." Quinn said, her and Puck took steps closer. "You need to stop or you're going to hurt yourself." They both held themselves still. We were all trying to stay calm, all trying to make sure Rachel was ok.

But she just shook her head furiously. "I already did!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. That stopped us, and we stood there in shock.

Puck reacted. As I stood there horrified as he crouched down and pulled her hands from her temple and held them down. She didn't fight, and stood there. Looking at all of us with a terrible look, one I never wanted to see on my wife's face. She gasped and stopped crying.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, just watched as Quinn knelt in front of her. "Look, you need to tell us what happened."

Her lip quivered, and tears spilled over. "I'm going crazy." She whispered again.

* * *

Rachel

I woke up with a gasp, I was breathing hard, and my head hurt. I slammed my hand around the table until I had the light. It hurt my eyes as I scrambled out of bed.

I sank to my knees, it was back, it was back and it was stronger than even. That feeling was racing through my veins. It had taken over everything, over my heart.

Pictures, and sounds were flashing across my brain. I saw so many thing I had never seen before.

Quinn in a yellow dress with flowers and rocks flying around my head.

Marley's brother Puck standing by a carriage and laughing his head off.

Today, him_, Finn, _holding me, kissing my forehead.

Me, holding a baby.

I shook my head and gasped, my heart was beating so fast. I didn't know these people, I didn't have a memory of _him_ kissing me, and I DIDN'T have a baby!

Finn, It ran through my head over and over. I stood up and stumbled toward the bathroom. I flipped on the light and looked at my reflection. I was pale, and sweating and shaking.

It flashed again, it was the baby again, I was holding her and telling her I love her. I choked out a sob as the feeling surged up, almost knocking me over.

None of this was real! It can't be real! I wiped the tears away, I needed to get a grip. I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. The water helped, I closed my eyes and let it run down my face. I pushed my hair back and then felt a twinge on my arm. I blinked the water away and looked.

My heart shuddered to a stop. No. This wasn't right. More pictures, I was drowning I can't breathe, the water was suffocating me. Water was filling my lungs, and I had to protect, someone. I stumbled back and turned the water off. I reached and grabbed a towel, I wrapped it around myself and looked again, not believing my eyes.

I had cut myself, I had cut myself. There was a two-inch cut, perfectly straight, across my upper forearm, right across a blue vein. I had cut myself. My shirt had covered it. I slipped and fell, hitting the ground hard.

"No, no no please." I whispered, crying openly now. What was happening to me? I was cutting myself, I was hallucinating, and my heart felt like it would burst.

I scrambled back to my room, I pulled on the first clothes I could find, grabbed my keys and took off running. I slammed the car door and dropped the keys. I slammed both fists on the wheel, over and over. I kept seeing pictures more and more of them. I grabbed the key and pulled out of the drive way.

Pictures, pictures and sounds. I refused to give them the name that was making me sick. They were pictures, I refused to even… Pictures, not… _Memories._

I started driving, I just drove and drove, and I knew where I was going.

"What's happening to me!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was not in control anymore. I was not in control of my heart, of my head, or of where I was driving, it was like I just knew.

The feeling had taken over my heart, and I still was fighting the feeling that I couldn't breathe. It was Finn, his name was Finn.

I slammed on the breaks, I was outside a quiet plain house. I stumbled out and to the door. I hung onto a rail and tried to collect myself.

I was cutting myself, I was seeing things that weren't true. These people, I didn't know them. The feeling had surged up, and I hung on so I didn't fall over. Why, what was going on?

I raised my hand, closed my eyes.

I was drowning. I was hurting myself. Me holding the baby, with him, Finn, he leaned over, kissing me.

I knocked on the door. The light hurt my eyes as it opened. "I think I'm going crazy." I whispered, letting go and falling to my knees, sobbing.

* * *

**Ok, so we should be all caught up to Rachel being at Finn's house. I hate doing this to Rachel, but it had to be done. Everything is going to come out in the next chapter, but how she handles it… I don't want to give it away. I love writing the friendship between Rachel, Santana and Brittany! But poor Rachel in this chapter! Ahhh...**

**I really hoped you liked this intense chapter, it was fun and scary to write. I just hope the work paid off! **

**If you like Once Upon A Time, I have written a story for you to read while you wait for the next chapter! Go to my page, it's called By Any Other Name! Its complete, so you don't have to wait! I really hope you like it!**

**Again, I have the BEST readers EVER! You inspire me everyday! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, remember, I posted it early just for y'all! REVIEW! I love you guys! **

**Angel C.**


	8. Confrontations

**Well here we go guys! I am so excited for y'all to read this! I'm glad you were all so excited for this chapter! Because of how the timeline has jumped around, I might suggest rereading the last two chapters before this! That's what I had to do as I was ****writing! **

* * *

Finn

Puck still had her arms pinned to her side. She was sobbing, gut wrenching cries. "Who are you?!" She yelled at me, but I still stayed frozen. My eyes flicked upstairs, Marley had to be asleep, she could sleep through anything. I wished down to my soul that she would stay asleep, stay out of this.

"Rachel, sit down," Puck said, but she finally pulled away, she backed up and looked at me, at all of us.

"I keep drowning," All the wind was knocked out of me, and I took a step backward. I wanted to hug her, to hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok. But she remembered how she died, and she was hysterical. "I keep drowning, I keep seeing things that never happened, I am cutting myself, and you!"

Finally turning all of her attention to me, waving her arms. She walked right up to my face. "It's all because of you, I keep seeing _you_." She stressed the words, as if she was trying to convey her agony through that one word.

"You're cutting yourself?" Quinn finally spoke. Rachel turned and looked at her best friend, I knew Quinn well enough to see she was barely holding it together. "Let me see..." Rachel stood there, trembling, struggling with the decision of what to do. All of a sudden she pushed back her sleeve.

"No," Quinn and I both said, it was where we had gotten blood for the spell. "Rachel that's not your fault." I said, reaching out to touch her, for the first time.

"Yes it is! Don't you get it! I'm crazy," She looked at me. "I know you!" Her voice got quiet, tears spilled over. I still couldn't move, I couldn't even comfort her. "Finn, your name is Finn. How do I know that, I have never talked to you, I don't know how I found this house... and none of this, _none of it, _is strange to y'all. I keep seeing things, I keep dying..." She took a deep breath, she was shaking so bad. She took a deep breath, like it was painful to do so. "_What happened to the baby girl?"_

It was like someone punched me in the gut. I took a step back, finally cracking up, I shook my head as tears formed. Quinn was almost green with her hands pressed over her mouth. Puck looked upstairs, tight-lipped. Her head whipped around to look at all of us.

She went white, shaking her head furiously. She feared the worst. "What happened to her?!" She screamed out, burying her face in her hands and sinking to the floor again.

None of us seemed to be able to move. I wanted to, I really wanted to. "Rachel..." It was the only thing that came out. She looked at me then flinched, shaking her head, and started sputtering. "It's that feeling, it's so strong." She had both hands clutched over her heart.

Finally Puck moved, "Breathe, you are not drowning, breathe." He sat down next to her and held her hands down. "She's fine Rachel, she is safe, and healthy, we never let anyone hurt her." For the first time since she arrived, Rachel stopped, taking several deep yet shaky breaths.

"Puck," She whispered. "How do I know you? How do I know so much about all of you?" She looked at Quinn. "Why am I hurting myself?" Puck's wife sat next to him and reached for her other hand.

Quinn was in tears as she spoke. "You are not hurting yourself Rachel, and you are not crazy." She looked up at me. I stood and watched them. She wouldn't look at me, she hadn't met my eyes since she screamed at me.

"I am crazy, look at me!" Rachel said, she wasn't crying anymore. Her voice, all of her, was still shaking. She bared her wrist to Quinn, I could see her heart breaking at the sight of the cut.

"That wasn't you Rachel, if you just listen, we can explain." Puck was speaking, it was strange to see him so calm and serious. What was worse was she was listening, calming down but still...

"I am so sorry," Quinn said, "We just wanted to know if it was you..." It was the wrong thing to say. For a long second it was dead silent, all the calm slowly drained from Rachel's face.

"It was you?" Then she glanced at me. "It was both of you?" She took a deep breath. "No, today, it was today when I passed out, you did something to me and hurt me!" She scrambled to her feet, she was crying and screaming again. "Your not going to help me, you're the reason I'm like this! It's all you!"

She ran, she tried to run away, she couldn't leave now. She was so upset, she would hurt somebody, or herself. "Rachel, wait," I ran after her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled, she was almost at the door. She can't leave! She really would hurt herself. I jumped as the door opened. It slammed close as I slammed into her. I grabbed her and spun her so she wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

Rachel

I wrenched the door open. I had to run I had to get away! They were the ones who hurt me. My head hurt so much. Then suddenly something hit me, the momentum carried me around, and I was face to face with Finn.

He was close, way to close. I could see his eyes so clearly. No! I closed my eyes tight and tried to be small. If I looked at him, the pictures got worse, the feelings grew stronger, and I just felt sad, and hopeless. I couldn't look at him!

"Rachel," He said, he was so close. His arms were holding me up, I was backed up against the door. "Rachel please look at me." I shook my head, tears had started to fall down my face.

"You know what's happening to me," It wasn't a question. "Why is all this happening? Who are you?" He moved closer, I could feel his breath.

"Open your eyes," He said, I shook my head. I was still crying, I couldn't seem to stop. "Please, you will know who I am if you just open your eyes."

I did. The pictures came back, I saw us laughing, us dancing, me shouting at him, him hugging me, kissing me, going down on one knee, with a black box. I took a deep breath.

"It's me, please Rachel remember," His eyes were full of tears too, it made me feel even worse, I didn't want him to be sad.

"I don't know you, I met you yesterday."

He leaned forward and kissed me. I froze as a whole new wave crashed over me. It was different, but it was so welcome and different... He was kissing me as if my life depended on it...

It was silence, all the panic, all the rage, the hurt, and the feeling was all gone. It was blissfully empty, and for the first time I felt completely normal. I craved more, wanting a break, just one more chance to feel normal again.

Then I realized what I was doing, and pushed him away, shoving him again and again to get him away from me. As soon as I did everything was back, the rage, the hurt, the panic, all added to a new feeling of horror. He just looked at me, his eyes wide, he looked horrified too. It made a difference, I still felt all those things, some stronger than ever before. It was now a permanent part of me.

You would have thought he had been given the world, then had it ripped away. The other guy, Puck, just stared at us wide-eyed. Quinn looked as if she wanted to move between us, like she didn't know if I was going to hit him again or what. I still wasn't sure myself.

Every time I slipped up, I was drowning. Every time I closed my eyes, water was filling my lungs and I could feel my heart stopping. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. And not once, _once_ had the mentioned the baby girl again!

"Explain, explain everything. Now," I said, I looked into his eyes. This had to make sense, I need to know, all of this had to stop.

* * *

Finn

I stared at Rachel, I wanted to move forward and kiss her again. But the way she was looking at me... "I'll explain everything, just please sit down." She didn't move. "Rachel, I know you don't trust any of us, but if you sit down then we can explain everything that's been happening to you."

She backed even farther into corner, and kept looking at the door. She closed her eyes, I could tell she was panicking, she was in a bad place. I had seen her like this before, I was worried about her.

"Hey Rachel, please," Puck pleaded. "I think you know we won't hurt you." She looked at him with a longing desperation, she wanted to believe him. ""Sit down, listen and we will tell you about everything, ok?" Tears started to flow down her face again. "We will tell you anything, you want to know about the baby right?" Her eyes widened. "She's fine Rachel, let us explain and we will tell you everything." She nodded at Puck, biting her lip.

I watched as she took a step back. She sat in the corner with her knees drawn up, like she was shielding herself from all of us. But she was still here...

"It's alright Rachel," Quinn said to her, sinking back into her chair. Wincing as she flinched at the sound of her voice. "Please don't be afraid of us," Puck moved to the side of Quinn's chair.

She just looked at us. I was struck by another wave of silence, I just stared at her. It was my wife, I had never seen her so distraught. "Well..." She asked, her voice wavered, but it did spur me to action.

"It was a curse," I said, her breath caught. She looked as if she was struggling with the desire to run again. I couldn't do this, I moved a little closer to her, wanted to wrap my arms around her, but she curled into herself tighter. "You're starting to remember us, I know you are."

"Why should I remember any of you." She asked, nails digging into her temple again.

"Because back in 1823, you were a part of our family." Puck said, giving her one of his smiles, but it didn't work this time.

"That's not possible, 1823 was almost two hundred years ago! How could you, much less I, have been alive then?"

"Because, my brother and I are vampires, we have been alive for almost two hundred and fifty years." I said, with some trepidation. She laughed, but it was a horrible loud and strangled laugh that gave way to more tears.

This was not good, all I was doing was hurting my wife. I just wanted to hold her.

She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. But she seemed to be fighting something else, and gasped a few times.

"Your not drowning Rachel," Puck said. Her eyes snapped open, but the tension did seem to leave. I looked at my brother, how was he doing and saying all the right things... It should be me. I should be the one helping her, but she didn't want me to...

* * *

**I know, I am so sorry for doing that to y'all. _BUT, they kissed!_ Yay! Things are still going to be a bit rough for a bit, but they have taken that important first step! **

**I know it might be strange that Puck and Quinn are doing so much in this chapter… Because Finn realizes Rachel is in such a bad place, he gave her some space so as not to overwhelm her… How horribly sad… I know! **

**NEXT! The Rachel and Marley reunion that I know I have definitely been waiting for! TEASER though… It might not be the reunion you would expect!**

**PLEASE leave a _review_ telling me what you thought! I am so honored that I have so many wonderful readers, and it makes my day when I hear from y'all! **

**Angel C.**


	9. Reunions

**Hey guys! I'm back again with the next exciting bit! I have looked forward to writing this since the ****beginning! Rachel and Marley! Yay!**

**And to my wonderful reader lovefinchel, you left me the sweetest review that made my day! I really wish I could update everyday for y'all! **

**This is also the end of the reunion at the house….. Its been a huge roller coasters and I've almost killed y'all with cliff hangers and I apologize for that! Here we go! Again, I might suggest rereading the last chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Rachel

Vampires, of course, the terrible part was that it didn't even hurt, or shock me, it was like I already knew. I could see it too, I saw him. I saw his brother, both of them and the blood, but then I heard yelling and screaming and I was drowning again.

Puck spoke and I brought me out of it, but I just looked at him, at Finn. I wanted him to speak, he had kissed me and it had silenced all the crazy that had gone on in my brain. He somehow was helping me stay sane.

It was hard to look at any one of them too long. When I did I saw pictures heard sounds, all at such an intensity and speed that I couldn't see or understand. I just looked down and listened.

"I met a girl, Rachel Berry, you..." I could hear _his_ voice, and I wanted to look up. "I loved her,"

My head snapped up. I met his eyes, and everything went quiet again. I was struck by the enormous wave of emotions. I did not know this guy, I had no idea who he was, yet I was crying in his house, and he kissed me.

I looked down and panic was back, I needed to run, I needed to get out of there, I jumped to my feet. But through blurry vision I caught another picture, it was me and the baby.

I was hit in the gut, sitting back down, taking deep breaths. This was the reason I was staying. I was staying for the baby girl, because she was important somehow. I just wanted to see the baby.

One quick glance up showed the room looking horrified. I was acting crazy, again.

"I courted you for months," Finn spoke fast now, like he was afraid that I would run. "I told you that I was a vampire and I kissed you for the first time. I loved you more than anything, but you died." He trailed off, and I knew what he didn't want to say. As if he could protect me from what kept replaying in my brain.

"I was murdered." I whispered, the words so bitter and disgusting in my mouth. I had been drowned, by the quick glance at the members of the room, I knew I was right.

I was breathing deep again. My fingernails dug into my arms, the pain helping me not remember. "Yes," Finn said, he got up at that point and did come and sit next to me.

The silence was good. "The baby, did they hurt her too?" My voice got high. I felt my brain, it was like I had crossed over into the Twilight Zone, where everything was real and nothing made sense.

"No!" They all said, all talking at once. "She was fine," "I would have killed them" "We protected her."

I was crying again, but the one question that had burned my brain for hours burst out. "Is that baby girl mine?" No, she couldn't be.

"She's ours," Finn said. My mouth snapped shut and I'm sure that I turned multiple shades of red. "We were married Rachel, and we had a baby. You died protecting her. You died protecting our daughter." I could hear a distinct note of protection. I was hyperventilating. It wasn't true!

I didn't think anything could get worse. No, that wasn't true. Anything but that, all the pictures couldn't make it better.

"I don't believe you, I'm seventeen. I can't have a daughter!" I felt like I was going to be sick, guilt stronger than anything I had ever felt rose in my throat, choking me. You guys are just making all of this up. It's not real." I whimpered, but I can't... It can't be... I had left her, I had abandoned her, I had abandoned my daughter!

"Rachel," Quinn said but I stood up. "I'm leaving and If you try to stop me I will call the police." I had to get out, even though my head was hurting more than ever, and I couldn't see for all the pictures. "I don't have a tie to any of you! That was the other girl! Not me, that baby is not mine! Please leave me alone and just let me go back to my life, please!" I could not be responsible for this guilt.

"Just calm down please," Finn asked me, reaching forward and tentatively touched my hand my hand. It felt like it had been burned and I wrenched it away from him.

"I don't want her!" I screamed, the lie cutting a hole in my heart. I had to get away, this could not be me. "I don't want to be your long-lost love! I don't want to be married to you and I don't want that baby! You're vampire! I'm a human and I don't want some half breed..."

* * *

Finn

I listened and watched this Rachel, she was not my Rachel, fall to pieces. I had seen people fall into madness before. She looked like the people who we used to try and help in the old asylums, this was all to much for her.

I tried to touch her, to comfort her. She pulled away from me though, jumping to her feet again. "I don't want her!" Her words shocked all of us, and for the first time I wondered if I would ever get my Rachel back. "I don't want to be your long lost love! I don't want to be married to you and I don't want that baby!" I saw Puck's face. Even though he had loved Rachel like a sister, he had comforted, protected, and loved his niece for longer. "You're vampire! I'm a human and I don't want some half breed..."

I flinched, and before I could do or say anything Puck launched himself up, towards her. She screamed and he grabbed her, turning her around and pinning her arms to her side.

"Puck stop!" I yelled running to Rachel who was screaming, she looked so terrified. Her eyes were wide, and she was panicking. Quinn was yelling at her husband. "Puck!" I yelled, grabbing his arm but he threw me off. He dragged her away towards the stairs.

"Help! Please help me! Please stop, let me go!" Rachel screamed, Trying to pull away, I was trying to help her but Puck just dragged her kicking and screaming up the stairs.

"Whats going on!?" Marley yelled, sprinting from her room, her hair messed up and in an old T-shirt and bright yellow pajama pants. She had her knife in her hand, but she froze as Puck deposited Rachel on the stairwell.

"Well," Puck said, "Here she is, look at her and tell us that you don't want her." I saw Marley's face. I stepped over Rachel who was curled in a ball on the floor, towards my daughter. She had dropped the knife and had her hands clamped over her mouth.

"Well!" Puck yelled at Rachel, she whimpered and curled up on herself more. "Look at your daughter!" He said, his voice breaking, Quinn reached out to him.

I reached Marley and pulled her close, feeling her shaking. She buried her face into me, hiding from her mother. My breath was getting short and I knew I was close to losing it, I had lost my wife all over again and now Marley was about to have her heart destroyed.

* * *

Rachel

I gasped for breath, my arms wrapped around my head. I lay at their feet, trying to move away from him. He kept yelling at me, telling me to look. I had never meant it. I just wanted to get out of there, I was so scared.

"Look at your daughter!" I wrapped my arms over my head, trying to block out everything. I felt some one pulling me to my feet. Quinn's voice echoing all around me.

"Puck let her go you're making this worse, Finn get her out of here." My arms dropped as I could feel Quinn's gentle hands pulling me away.

I opened my eyes and saw Finn looking at me with wide eyes, but what stopped my heart was the smaller girl who was clinging to his side, he had his arms around her and was trying to lead her away. She had the same color hair he did but it curled in the back just like mine did...

"Wait!" I screamed out, Quinn let go of me in a second and Finn closed his eyes, arms tightening around the girl. I took a step towards them, my breath shuddering. How could I have been so stupid, the only mental pictures I had of her were from when she was a baby, but she wasn't a baby anymore. "Marley?" I asked, my voice breaking.

She peeked out from behind her dad and I gasped. She looked so much like him, but she was mine. This was my baby. She had my eyes, my exact eyes. She was breathing deep like me, shaking as bad as I was. My baby was all grown up, how had I not known, from the moment I first saw her.

Everyone around us had gone silent, Puck was gripping Quinn's arm, both looked as if they would jump at me if I made the wrong move. Finn, I couldn't look at him for long, his eyes were closed like he was trying not to cry.

"Marley," I whispered again, tears streaming down my face, I took a step towards her. Puck made as if to grab me but...

"Stop," Marley said, looking terrified at her uncle. She pulled out of her dad's grip and took a step towards me, she kept looking at her uncle. I could see him nod at her, his jaw tight, Quinn holding him back.

She took a step forward, towards me. I stood there, my breathing ragged. She took another step towards me, she was shaking so bad but she wasn't crying.

I got to look at my daughter fully for the first time. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She looked so much like Finn. She had his face, his coloring, but there was no denying that she was mine.

The whole hall was eerily silent as we looked at each other. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her lip was quivering. But she wasn't crying, well that was me. "Marley," I whispered again, I don't even think she could hear me.

That feeling had overtaken every nerve in my body, tears streamed down my face. I reached out a hand, hesitating as she flinched. But I just brushed her hair back. All I could see was my baby girl being wrenched from my arm, all the screaming, they had taken her away from me. "I'm so sorry," I said, watching her face shatter into a million pieces.

She threw her arms around me and I was hugging her. She fit into my arms perfectly, I had my hand on the back of her head, trying to comfort her. Some how my knees had given out and we were sitting, and my daughter was buried into my neck. "Shhhh," I whispered, hearing and feeling her start to sob. I rocked back and forth, no longer crying myself.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, me holding on to Marley. I knew the others were still there, but they didn't matter any more. All that mattered was that I had my daughter back. This was where I belonged.

After a while, when she had stopped crying, she pulled away and I got to see her face again. It still hit me in the gut every time, how this could be my child. I had gone from a child myself to a mother in ten minutes. But there was no longer doubt in my mind that all of this was real. I brushed her hair back from her face, trying to memorize every inch.

A new pain as two hundred years of not being able to hold my daughter struck me. I just looked at her, and she did the same with me. I loved her, I loved Marley with everything I had. How could I have ever said those wicked things, she was mine. My baby girl. She leaned back in and I wrapped her in my arms, holding her close, being her mother.

I saw Finn kneel beside us, and I backed away from him. No matter what had happened, I still hadn't accepted _him_ yet. "Come on," he said, his voice thick as he wrapped an arm around Marley and tried to pull her to her feet.

"No, I said, scrambling to get up, pulling my daughter back towards me. She moved to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. My arms around her shoulders I swallowed back another wave of tears. "You are not going to take her away from me again!"

He looked like I had slapped him, holding up his hands in surrender. "Rachel, please, we need to figure out what to do next. We need to get you home, before anyone notices you're gone." His tone didn't match the words he was saying. I tried not to look at him and see the pictures. But I could still see them anyway.

A wave of exhaustion swept over me, and I could feel myself falling. Marley cried out and fell with me as I sat down hard. I could hear them all talking about stress and overload. The whole time she didn't let go of me. I swore never to let her go again.

Then my hands caught fire as he, Finn, grabbed them and helped me up. "We're going to take you home, sleep and we will figure this out tomorrow."

No.

"Stop!" I cried out, but my voice was still quiet, he had taken her away. "Let me go, just let me go! Don't take her away from me again! Please!" I tried twisting from his arm, but simply didn't have the energy for it anymore. "Marley, Marley!"

I could see her, her hands twisted in her hair. Her aunt and uncle were holding her back, keeping her away from me! "Please don't make me go!" I said before blackness rose up to meet me.

* * *

**Gah, I am so sorry again for this chapter…. I did say it was going to be unexpected.**

**I completely understand that Rachel was _freaking_ in the ****beginning…. Also that it was not in character that she would say those horrible things about Marley…. My explanation was that she was pushed to far to fast, and was overwhelmed and desperate.**

**ALSO, she did not realize that _Marley_ was her daughter until she saw her on the stairs, remember all she had to go off of was her flashing memories… BUT RACHEL LOVES MARLEY. With all of her heart, I really hope that was obvious. I can't wait until they interact again!**

**Next, now that everything is out in the open, Rachel can begin to pull her life back together and move forward with her family! She has accepted Marley and next is her working to accept Finn. Yay for that! **

**Please review! I love you guys so much! I can't express how amazing the response to my story has been! REVIEW! Please...**

**Angel C. **


	10. Accounts

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm so glad y'all seemed to like the last chapter! You overwhelmed me with your response! **

**Well, after all the action packed past few chapters I thought you would like a nice calmer chapter! We see some really important sweet Finchel flashbacks! Yay! Also, the important return of Brittany and Santana!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

* * *

Finn

I slammed the door to the car, sagging against it. I was exhausted, the only time that I had ever felt this tired was the week after Rachel's death. Quinn walked around the car and put her arm on my shoulder. I pulled on my hair, trying hard not to cry.

Rachel had screamed and cried and fought against all of us. When it had become too much she had simply passed out. With Marley screaming I reassured her she would be fine, Quinn helping me get her back home. Puck had stayed.

The only thing that she had any interest in was Marley. While I could not be any more happy that she had finally met her mother, Rachel had almost seamed to hate me. She had pulled away even though I had felt the same sparks, I had even kissed her. She still hated me.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said, her voice comforting, but I didn't want it.

"That wasn't her," I said, my voice low and horse. "I thought she would be my Rachel, that she would want me... I mean, Marley... I'm happy..." I couldn't even make complete sentences. I pulled away from her and threw open the door to the house. I stormed into the living room and came to a stop.

Marley was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was down but I could tell from her posture that she was crying. I forgot my own struggles in a second as I crossed the room to my daughter. I pulled her into my arms and she cried into my shirt for several minutes while I rubbed her back. "Daddy," She hadn't called me that in several decades.

"I know, I know sweetie," I said, kissing her forehead. "It's going to be ok though, we found her, we just need to give her some space."

" I heard the shouting... She said she didn't want me," Marley wailed, and I panicked, I had never seen her this upset before.

"NO!" I said, "Marley listen to me, she was scared. We hit her with more stuff today than we probably should have. She kept trying to leave but stayed to find out about you. You were the only thing she cared about. You saw her, the moment she saw you everything changed. She will get through this just to be with you."

It hurt deep in my heart to say it, but it was true and it was what she needed to hear. I lifted my daughters face and looked into her eyes, making sure she could see me. "She loves you and she wants you, we just have to give her time. I know this is not what you had planned, but we both need to be strong for her."

She nodded, her lip trembling. It hurt, it hurt all the way down to my soul to see her like this, to have seen both of them like this. Marley leaned into my chest and I could hear her sniffling. "Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Of corse Marley, I'll be right here..." I wrapped my arms around her, she cried for a bit longer before she fell asleep. It had been decades since I had needed to do this. After several more long hours I couldn't deal with it either, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel

I woke up to my whole body feeling sore. I sat up and clutched my head, I had never had a hangover before. But I was pretty sure this was how it felt. I pushed the covers back, looking at my wrinkled clothes from last night.

I got two whole minutes of silence before the steady flow of pictures and memories flooded back. But I was able to push them back when I thought about the previous night. I stood up and grabbed the nightstand. I was trying to cry, but my throat was so sore and I had no more tears.

I was able to get to the bathroom, where I stuck my hands under the sink and gulped down handful after handful of water. That helped more than I had thought. I opened the cabinet and took two painkillers before finally getting up the courage to look in the mirror.

It was terrible, my hair was matted and tangled, crazy and frizzy and all in my face. My eyes were still so red and swollen, but the expression. I looked like I had lost it, but I had. I leaned forward, trying to see myself better.

I had been married, to a vampire. I was a mom, at that point I did start to cry, despite the pounding in my head. There was an ache, down to my soul, when I thought about Marley. I had a daughter, a beautiful almost fully grown daughter. I twisted my hands together, running my fingers over the scar.

I froze, assaulted with pictures of a man holding me down and slashing at me with a knife. It was over a wedding ring... My wedding ring. I was married, and I had a daughter. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to block it all out. I missed her, my arms physically ached from not holding her in my arms. I had missed out on every moment in my baby's life. I had missed everything.

There was no way I was leaving to go to school, not when everything I thought I had known had been ripped out from under me. I was stuck in a free fall with no end in sight. I was able to get back to my room. I crawled back into bed pulling the covers over my head.

I was so tired and so exhausted from trying to hold on to all of this, so I just let myself go, I could feel my eyes rolling back and the sounds and pictures rush to me.

* * *

_ I sat in the study of the Carnegie home, well, my house. It was so strange to think that all of this was now mine, I had over half a year of marriage to get used to the idea... but living in this much splendor still amazed me. _

_ I missed my husband, he and his brother had taken the day to go into town to run errands and pick up some supplies. I also knew they were going to feed, something I had come to grips with, but chose to distance myself from._

_ So I stayed behind with my sister-in-law, Quinn was out in the garden gathering leaves for something she had planned to show me. She had been more than wonderful to me, as a friend and as a mentor to all the supernatural aspects of the family I had married into. _

_ "I found all that I needed!" She called out joyfully, stepping into the room, in the yellow dress I had met her in and her hair undone, falling in thick blonde curls over her shoulders. She carried a small basket of leaves and despite my gasp dumped them onto the side table. "Oh don't worry I will clean it up." She said throwing her hair over her shoulders. _

_ "Just what are you planning on doing to the sitting room Quinn?" I asked, closing my copy of Great Expectations. But she merely hushed me, her eyes fully concentrated on the leaves. "Oh my," I gasped, when one leaf, jumped into the air and began to twirl and spin and loop in the air around us. I laughed with delight as one by one the others followed. _

_ "I knew it would work!" Quinn laughed, sounding triumphant and proud. We both watched the leaves dance around us for a while before with an elegant twirl of her wrist, they landed neatly back in the basket. "It's been so long since I've done that," she said, sitting on the couch beside me. "I can not wait to show Puck!"_

_ "Quinn," I tentatively said, even though she was like a sister to me, there were still some topics I did not breach. "Your magic, does if ever frighten you?"_

_ She looked pensive for a long moment. "I used to live in the clouds Rachel." She grinned but her eyes were wretched with nostalgia. I stared at her wide eyed but didn't speak. "I was more powerful that you could ever imagine, magic beyond anything I have ever found on earth. It's been so long, I'm still adjusting to being this weak." She wrinkled her lip._

_"You're amazing, Quinn." I spoke up, laughing. "Hard to image you having any more power, but why don't you have that anymore?" She smiled again, and sighed._

_"I fell in love," Her eyes twinkling and her grin sweet. "One look and I tried to throw myself from my home. But the others like me, Melusine are aloof. They hated me, grew cold and bitter and violent with me__. They said if I went down to earth I would never be allowed back. I was one of the oldest, the most powerful. They just cast me out… They were supposed to be my family." She looked so sad again._

_"You have us now Quinn," I said, linking arms with her and leaning my head on her shoulder. "We're your family now." I made her smile and she shook her head._

_"I've never regretted it for a day. I watched Puck for weeks before I finally leapt off the clouds. I could hear my people cursing me as I fell." I kept my arm around her. "They haven't bothered me since. I was in love, so I was a disgrace, deemed dead in their eyes. It took me years to try and master how magic worked on earth, I would have hurt so many people if Puck hadn't been there."_

_I looked at her with new eyes, seeing the weight of what she could do reflected for the first time. "You could never hurt anyone Quinn, nor do I think you would ever want to."_

_ She smiled at that and shook her head, "Thank you Rachel," She stood up and I could see her shaking the sadness out of her eyes. "I am going to fix us some lunch."_

_ I smiled after her, and when she left the room, I felt sad for burdening my sister. But I knew she loved her life and her husband here. I had never had a best friend before..._

_ I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling all the excitement and nervousness building up again. I wanted to cry with joy at times, If I was right, and I really was not sure... I had been told before I got married the signs of carrying a child, and for the past two months I had experienced all of them. _

_ We had talked of children, he knew how much I had wanted them. He loved me, and wanted to honor my wishes. I knew though, he was scared. He did not feel as if I would want a child that was half of him, and I also knew he was terrified of being a father. He wanted me to be happy, but wanted to wait..._

_ My heart beat loudly in my chest as I thought of me being a mother, something I had wanted all my life. The thought of having a baby, especially a baby with Finn..._

_ I knew once Finn came home I would need to tell him, and hoped that he would not be upset, that he would be happy with me. I wished from the bottom of my heart that I was going to be a mother._

_ Despite my firm belief in my husband's love for me, I was nervous to tell him. Scared to get my own hopes up and then it I be wrong. I looked down, please, I thought. Please let this be true... Please don't let him be upset._

* * *

I stayed there for so long, living through memories. Trying to see as much of this life as I could. I wanted to see more of Marley, my little girl whose life had been torn away from me. I had nothing, nothing of her! Memories of me being pregnant, and only three days of her life. I had been cheated, she was my daughter and I had missed everything!

I shook, tears running down my face. I was surprised that I could still cry, but was realizing that the sadness over my daughter ran deeper than anything. Also, the confusion of Finn. I had loved him, with all of my heart. But now?

I felt the mattress move and someone siting next me. I froze before hearing Brittany's voice, It was only them, they were safe, they didn't make my head hurt anymore than it already did.

"Rachel, hun, are you ok?" I felt a hand on my forehead. I just closed my eyes, I couldn't tell them. These were the people I loved and trusted more than anyone in the world and I couldn't tell them. "Sweetie I need you to talk to us, what happened?" Santana had knelt next to me, trying to get me to talk.

"Move over," Brittany said, climbing up into my bed. I did sit up and move as she scooted next to me, me just leaning on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. "You didn't come to school today, we were worried about you." My breath was sharp. A whole day? I had missed a whole day? No, I had missed a whole life...

"Rachel what happened?" Santana asked sitting cross-legged on my bed. She looked so concerned for me, I guessed I was still crying. I just wished that would stop.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, my voice thick. Brittany nodded in agreement, but Santana didn't want to let it go.

"Did he do something to you?" She asked, looking sick. I froze, knowing who she was talking about. I couldn't say anything, but the memory of Finn kissing me was all I could see. "I am going to kill him!" She yelled starting to stand up before I reached forward and grabbed her arm.

"Santana please!" I sounded desperate, but I didn't want her to go and get hurt. I didn't know how they would react. "Please, just stay here with me." I looked to Brittany. "Both of you."

Of corse we will," Brittany reassured me. Santana still looked up set but moved to my other side. Our hands were intertwined, and I found myself drifting off again, my heart soared. I was going to get some rest.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this! Marley and Finn moments make me really happy and I hope this one did justice. ****I really liked writing this flashback! So we got to see some of what Rachel's life married to Finn was like! This small arc that took place in the flashback will continue in the next few chapters as present day Rachel and Finn try to fix things!**

**Also! I loved writing for Quinn in this chapter, you get to see more of her character and why she does the things she does! Hope you liked it! Also, I have such a busy week this week so I will post the next chapter Saturday! **

**NEXT! Two characters will clash big time (not telling who… Spoilers!) and we will see more of Brittany and Santana! I really hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Also, would y'all like a one-shot from Marley's perspective of when she met Rachel?! REVIEW and let me know! **

**Angel C.**


	11. Struggles

**Hey guys! I'm back! So excited for y'all to read this chapter! Its exciting! Because this is a direct continuation of the last chapter, maybe glance at it so you won't be confused! **

**ALSO, my goal for this fanfic was to have 75 reviews by the end of the story….. We are almost there now! At about the half way point! **

**I cannot express how much this means to me! If we could hit that goal at the eleventh chapter, you guys would be amazing! So please, please review this chapter for me! It would mean so much! **

**With that note, enjoy!**

* * *

_Rachel_

_ I was shaken out of my thoughts by a loud knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I called to Quinn. I strolled to the door, smoothing my dress. Did my stomach look any larger? Did that even mean anything? I brightened my face with a smile and opened the door, only to be swept off my feet my brother-in-law._

_ "Hey kid!" Puck yelled, spinning me around before giving me a big hug. "It's great to be back home." He shed his coat and handing it to me went off to find his wife. I was aghast but still joyful. I turned to see Finn, I beamed and wrapped my arms around him. Puck's coat smashed between us, we broke apart laughing as he took it from me and hung it on the hook. _

_ "I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow night!" I did not get all the words out before he kissed me deeply, which I was very grateful for. He was a bit dirty and sweaty, and he did smell a bit, but he was my husband and he was home. _

_ "We decided to come home early, we missed the two of you!" He ran his hand down my cheek, I smiled at him. I had missed him, and the anticipation of my news was burning in my stomach and my throat. "Are you alright," He asked, taking my face in his hands. _

_ I was, but was suddenly so very nervous about telling him. What if didn't want a child with me. What if he didn't want me if I was with child? He was still looking down at me, running his hand down my face. "I have just missed you so very much," I said, smiling at him. _

_ His face lit up and he kissed me, I felt terrible for deceiving him. But he looked so happy, and I was his wife that was my job. So I kissed him back the followed him into the kitchen._

_ "Finn!" Quinn said, hugging him. "You're just in time, I have lunch all ready!" I helped her with the plates and we sat down and ate together as a family._

* * *

"I need you to stay with her, I can't do this anymore!" There was a movement close to me, I was so tired, and I wanted to know what happened next. What happened next to me... As much as I could see that he loved me, I had been scared to tell him about Marley.

"Think about what happens if she wakes up and you are not here. She trusted us to take care of her!" Brittany snapped, but she wasn't angry at Santana.

"Yes, because we're doing such a great job?!" There was a pause, then a weight lifted from the mattress. "Brittany I can't stay here. I'll be back before she wakes up." I could hear the door open and Brittany let out a sigh.

I wanted to call out to my best friend, I didn't know how they would react if she showed up angry at them... but I didn't stay awake long enough to speak.

* * *

_ "So what else did the two of you do?" I asked, taking a pair of shoes out of his suitcase. We were up on our floor of the house, after the long evening It was nice to be by ourselves. "Did you find a swamp to trek through?" I asked, his nice shoes were completely covered in mud._

_ He laughed and took them from me. "It rained in the town we were in." He pulled another carpet-bag from the floor and set it next to the suitcase._

_ "But did the two of you..." I pulled dirty clothes from the bag and folded them up. "Get something to eat?" I finished, handing them to him as he put them in the closet for me to wash later. Looking up to see him watching me._

_ He looked up, apprehensive. "Yes, we did." I waited for him to add more but he just asked. "So what did you and Quinn do?"_

_ "I read a lot, the book you lent me is amazing." I started, walking over to his side of the bed, kissing the side of his face. "We talked, ate dinner together every night. It was just a weekend of quiet, sometime that's nice. A person can ponder thoughts she couldn't when company is around."_

_ "Are you alright?" He said laughing. He took my hand and we sat on the bed. "Since when have I been company, and what kind of thoughts did you need to ponder?" He looked worried, I knew that this was not natural behavior._

_ I think I may be with child. I thought it in my head, but he had just come home. I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. I just kissed him again, but he pulled away, trying to grab my arm as I stood up and walked away._

_ "Let's just get you unpacked tonight," I said, reaching for the last bag that we needed to unload._

_ "No!" He yelled, standing up and scaring me. But I had already opened the bag._

_ It was one of his nice white dress shirts, it had been shoved haphazardly in the bag. It was covered in blood. I stood there gasping for a minute, just looking at the shirt._

_ "Rachel," He said, moving slowly towards me, his hands up in signs of submission. "Rachel are you alright?" I couldn't speak, I just kept looking._

_ I had no disillusions about what my husband was. But seeing the proof, something that he had blissfully kept from me. I pressed one hand over my heart and one on my stomach. _

_ The baby, I could not tell him now. He touched my arm and I pulled away. He looked horrified and backed all the way up to the opposite wall. The secret I had tried to tell him I hid deep in my heart. I could not tell him now. "What happened?" My voice was low._

_ "It was an animal, I swear. It was roaming around the edge of the town, we were hungry and it helped out the town believe me." He sounded frantic, it made me wonder what my face looked like._

_ I could not tell him anything now. Not when I was afraid of him. I was his wife, it was my job to accept him._

_ "Then I will just try to clean this for you," My hands shaking as I picked up the shirt, not touching any of the red. "If I can't take care of it we can get you a new one."_

_ He walked over to me and tore the shirt from my hands and threw it to the door. "Stop." He looked at me, and I was determined not to move away from him. He slowly crept towards me until. He placed his hands on the tops of my arms and his forehead against mine. "Don't be frightened of me." He whispered. _

_ I wasn't, "I'm not scared of you," I whispered, he kissed my forehead. "I love you, you are my husband. I knew who and what you were when we were married. It was just shocking to see it be so real." I looked into his eyes. "I am not scared of you." If I said it enough times..._

_ I was crushed to him in a hug, his hands winding in my hair. No, tonight was not the night to tell him, tonight was my night of silence... Tomorrow._

* * *

Finn

I sat on the couch, flipping through an old book of mine. It was the only thing I could do anymore without feeling as if I was going crazy. The whole house had been a mess for the past few days.

Marley had spent the next day in a slump, refusing to go to school. She had shut herself in her room and would only talk to me.

Puck had been angry, at himself, for what he had done to Rachel. He knew now how absolutely scared she had been, he had just pushed her past that point. Quinn had tried to comfort all of us, but the guilt and stress of the day were getting to her too.

It was not a good day in the house. I shut my copy of Great Expectations as Marley came down the stairs. Her hair was fizzy and her eyes sunken with dark circles. She looked terrible. I stood, crossing to her. "You need to eat now,"

"I know," She whispered, even her voice was going. I followed her into the kitchen, making sure she took a bag from the fridge. "Whenever you miss Mom you read that book," She said, her voice growing thick, and not with hunger.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I told you. This was the book she was reading when we found out we were going to have you. For awhile there she wanted your middle name to be Pip." She laughed, and despite being sad she still smiled. "We are going to get her back Marley, it's just going to take time."

"You don't know that, you thought she was dead for so long. She hasn't been back since she freaked out, I don't think she wants to see us." She drained the bag and pulled out another. It wasn't healthy for her to starve herself like that.

"When I first told Rachel about what I was she was freaked, she still was long after we got married even. But she still loved me, loved all of us, and worked everyday to overcome her fears. You mother still has that same spirit, it's just going to take her awhile."

The doorbell rang, and a look of shock and hope passed over her face, and I was sure over mine as well. Both of us moved quickly towards the door. I opened it, hoping to see my wife.

It was the brunette, Santana, Rachel's friend from school. Before I could even say anything she raised her hand and slapped me across the face. She had a good arm, and I took a step back rubbing my cheek as I heard Marley shriek.

"What did you do to her?!" Santana yelled, stepping over the threshold of the house, pushing me back. I threw an arm out to stop Marley from getting at her. "What did you do to Rachel!?" She raised her arm as if to slap me again but I caught her wrist. She looked nervous, wrenching her arm back. She was determined though.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked, worried that maybe what had happened had really been to much.

"It's like she's in shock or something," Through all the bravado, Santana's voice cracked, she was really worried about her, and it was making me nervous. Marley stood there, white as a sheet, unable to speak. Santana spoke again "She has been wearing the same clothes for the past two days. She doesn't eat unless we make her. She just keeps staring at the wall and every so often she cries. Brittany has sat with her all this time but it's like she's not even there."

At the end of her speech Santana looked distraught. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "He didn't do anything to her." Marley said, her voice uncharacteristically cold. Her face was stoic as she looked at the girl. But I knew it was only a mask.

"Really?" Santana asked, not afraid of us at all. "It's always been us, Brittany, Rachel and I taking care of each other. Then you _people _show up and do something and now I don't know what wrong with her and I can't fix it! Don't try to tell me it's not you either because i've seen the look on her face when I mention your names!"

Hurt flashed across Marley's face and I wanted to reach out to comfort her, but Santana kept on talking to us. "Look, she's not telling me anything so I cant turn you in, but if I even see you talk to her at school I'm going straight to the police!" She turned and stormed out the door, and was almost to her car before she turned back to us.

"Please," She said her voice growing soft. I couldn't be mad at her, even though she did hit me. "Just let her get better." She slammed the door to her car shut and speed off. She and Brittany obviously loved Rachel and if I couldn't be there for her, I was glad they were.

I turned to see Marley, her lip quivering. I pulled my daughter into my arms and held her as she cried. "It's going to be ok," I told her, trying to convince myself as well. "It's just a lot of information, a bunch of stuff to remember, it would leave anybody stunned. It doesn't mean she doesn't want us. We just have to have faith Marley," I could feel her nod against my shirt. "We just have to have faith."

* * *

**Well?! What did you think?! So many thing happened in this chapter! **

**So, I wanted to show the Santana/Finn thing because they are the two important parts of her life that are starting to clash...**

**Also, that flashback right?! Don't worry, you will see the end of that in the next chapter! I loved going back to Past Rachel, it's always fun to write!**

**AGAIN, I am trying to get to the 75 review mark! If we get there this chapter, I will upload the Marley one-shot I have for this story on Wednesday! Its turned out so cool and I can't wait for you to read it! Also, if we hit the review mark I will consider post the new chapter on Wednesday as well!**

**Even more incentive?! The new chapter has a kiss in it! Eep! I love y'all for making this story bigger than I ever imagined! Until next time!**

**Angel C.**


	12. Deteriorations

**Yay, I am back with the next chapter! I am excited about y'all getting to read this! We are wrapping up the little arc that was taking place in the past, and moving forward with the next _huge_** **arc in the future! **

**I don't know about y'all, but I'm really ready for some Rachel and Finn interactions! That's _all _the next two chapter are! Yay!**

**Also, you guys more than met the goal I set for you! I can't believe my story has over seventy-five reviews! So yes, I have such a huge surprise for all of my faithful readers! Check in the authors note at the bottom to see more details!**

**Well, enough of my talking! On to the story! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Rachel_

_I awoke very suddenly, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I had been awoken by a nightmare of Finn. The Finn that existed in my darkest nightmares. The one who prowled the dark like Jack the Ripper, killing and hurting innocent people. I watched horrified, as he turned on me, the blood on his shirt a deep crimson as he lunged. It was then my eyes snapped open, and I was grateful for the darkness of our bedroom. _

_It's only a dream, I told myself over and over, my heart returning to normal. The room had grown very dark and very cold in the night, and I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering. After the incident with the shirt, Finn had left the room to give me my space. _

_I wished down in my heart that I'd had the strength to handle what I had seen better. I knew that he did not hold it __against me, as I had drifted off, I had felt him kiss my forehead as he climbed into to bed and prepared to go to sleep. _

_I loved Finn, with all of my heart, and knew that our baby would be a vampire just like him. That could not change how much I would love them both. I would force myself to be understanding, for our baby would be just like him. _

_That was why he wanted to wait. He said we would have all the time in the world. Later, later in life, then we could begin to think of children. He had as many worries as I did. He had never been around children and fretted constantly that he would be a terrible father. _

_ I could feel his warm arm wrapped across my waist, but instead of moving closer to him as normal I slowly moved his arm from on top of me and slipped out of bed. I pulled a dressing gown tightly around myself and found the small tea candle and lit it. _

_ The room was thrown into shadows as the small flame flickered on. I moved back towards the bed and looked down at my husband. Even in the low lighting his hair gleamed, and the shadows of his back stood out clearly, he was so very handsome._

_ I looked around the room, noticing the shirt had gone from the floor, he must have moved it after I had fallen asleep. I placed my hand on my stomach, on what I hoped was my baby. I sat in the small chair next to the desk, looking down at my stomach. I wanted a baby, I wanted a child so badly I ached with the possibility that it was all in my head. _

_ I needed to tell him, I had planned on it tonight, but after what I had seen it had been driven from my mind. I sat there with my hand on my stomach, taking deep breaths, trying to work out what I was going to say to my husband. Would he be angry at me after everything that had happened tonight? _

_Horror stories had always passed around the village of girls who had been thrown on the street for conceiving a child to early, or to late in a marriage. Thrown out if it was not a boy as desired, or a girl like needed. These women were left scorned and ridiculed, and ended up working in filthy places under red lights just to feed their child._

_While I knew Finn was not like those horrible men, I was still irrationally afraid of becoming like those women. I wondered if this onslaught of emotions was due to the baby. _

_ Without giving myself any time to doubt my decision. I moved to the lamp and lit it, the room cast into brighter light. I lit the lamp on the desk, the room not alight with a rosy glow. Keeping my hand on my stomach I called out. "Finn," I whispered as loudly as I dared. _

_ He stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, making it look even more messy. "Rachel what time is it?" He asked looking at my with bleary eyes. He was so handsome. _

_ I just stood there, my one hand pressed to my stomach, the other holding my gown tight around me. When he saw me standing there he woke fully, looking concerned. "Rachel what's wrong?" he asked, throwing the blankets back and climbing out of bed. I held my hand up and he froze._

_He just stood there, no shirt, just his trousers on. I looked at how beautiful he was, and steeled myself for the possibility that everything between us could horribly change after tonight. _

_ "Finn I need to say something and I need you to listen to me." He looked so worried, and frightened. Like he had done something wrong, it pained me to make him feel that way but if I didn't say it now then I would lose my nerve. _

_ "Rachel," He said, trying to move toward me. _

_ "Stop!" I said, my voice breaking and echoing around the large room. He just stared, hurt and wide-eyed as I took several deep breaths. "Just let me get through this." _

_ I wrapped both arms around my stomach and closed my eyes as I spoke. "I think I'm going to have a baby," It was silent so I kept on speaking. "I understand that we had talked of having children much later in life. I know your scared of having a child, and I know this is not what we had expected. But it's my baby and I will do whatever I can to..."_

_I was in his arms them, his hands cupping my face, kissing me so deeply. When he pulled away his face was so bright and alive that it made me heart skip and I fell in love with him all over again. "We're going to have a baby?" He asked, his smile stretching his face._

_ "I believe so, I am almost positive." I replied in wonder. He was kissing me again, over and over until I felt light-headed. He looked down at my stomach, reaching his hand out and placing it there gently. I laughed with him, joy unbound filling my heart._

_ "Your not upset?" I asked, leaning into him, resting my head on his chest. He pulled away from me, taking my hand and leading me over to the bed, he sat holding my hands, still looking at me with such light in his eyes. All my fears, doubts, and worries burned up from the light of his face. _

_ "I love you," He said, making my heart skip again. "I love you so much Rachel, and the thought of a baby, of our baby." He stopped, I realized with a shock how emotional he was. He reached out and placed his hand back on my stomach._

_He looked at me with amazement. "We might be having a baby." He smiled so __widely it was infectious, I laughed with him. He pulled me to him with another joyful kiss, lifting me and spinning me around. _

* * *

Finn

The very next day I called it quits to our mope fest. I made Marley get dressed and I drove us to school. We both still looked terrible, I had grabbed the first things I could find that were clean. Marley was wearing an old coat and a dress I'm pretty sure she had bought in 1972. But the two of us really didn't care.

Quinn and Puck had left that morning to travel around for a bit. They needed time together, we all just needed something different. We walked in the door of the school, with our heads down. "We can do this Marley, we just have to get through the day," I told my daughter. She nodded her gaze far off, she saw something though and her face went pale.

I turned, guessing what is was before I saw her. Rachel was on the other end of the cafeteria, flanked on either side by Santana and Brittany. She looked beautiful, clothes matching and hair perfectly curled. When I saw her face though I realized that her friends must have picked out her clothes and done her hair. She looked exhausted, the circles under her eyes noticeable even from this far away. Someone said something and she smiled but it looked pained. She was as bad off as we were.

Marley nodded, her face falling, "I'm just going to wait in class," She started to walk off, then turned back to me, holding her jacket tight around her.

"Have faith, right Dad?" I smiled at her, and how much she reminded me of Rachel I hugged her quickly and watched her walk off. I rubbed my chin, looking after my daughter. I wanted to help her but I couldn't here, this was not a place I could be her father.

My class was down the english hall, it was a class that I normally had with Quinn but today it was going to have to just be me. I leaned against the wall closing my eyes. I was exhausted, maybe it would have been better if I had just let us stay home.

"Hey!" A loud voice broke through my silence. My eyes snapped open recognizing the voice from the first syllable. I saw Rachel storming towards me. She had apparently ditched her friends, because it was just the two of us in the hall. I froze as she stopped abrupt in front of me.

She looked even worse up close, positively broken and exhausted, her eyes barely seemed like they could focus on me. "I need to speak to you!" She whispered, shaking slightly. I just stared at her, she still looked beautiful. They had dressed her in pink and black, with makeup that tried hard to make her look awake. I wanted to pull her towards me, to hold her until all the pain was gone.

'"Rachel," I said, just looking at her. She pressed her lips together, but she was shaking so bad now. I wanted to hold her, but did not want to set her off. She had come to me. She was my wife. "What do you need?" I asked. Her face fell and she bit her lip. She was trying so hard to hold herself together.

Before I could speak again she had reached forward and grabbed the arm of my jacket. She pulled me a little way down the hall to a door that she threw open. The awful smell of detergent and old moldy mops and cleaning supplies hit me. She stormed in pulling me behind her. She closed the door, flipping on the light switch.

"You took me away from my daughter again!" She said, like it was breaking her to do so. She shoved me, but she didn't have enough strength to even move me.

"Rachel please," I said, but before I could finish she had moved forward and was kissing me.

* * *

**I am such a horrible person to y'all! I thought the cliff hangers would get better, but this is one of the worst out of all of them! Don't worry, the next chapter will be this scene in Rachel's point of view, and then will continue with what happens next!**

**But to tease the next chapter…. The title is Kisses! Ahhhhhh! Cant wait for ****y'all to read it! **

**Also, about the Marley one-shot I promised you guys. I got so into writing it that I will not have it up today, I will have it up tomorrow! So check back on my page to find it! I can't wait for you to read it! I have worked so hard on it and LOVE how it is turning out! **

**Please REVIEW this! I want to know what you thought of this one! Please! For me!**

**Angel C. **


	13. Kisses

**Hey, so I know that this is the longest I have ever taken to update... I am so sorry y'all! I want to update like normal, but I have end of year tests and exams... PLUS, preparing for university!**

**_I am never going to abandon this story_. I am just going to start only posting once a week! I love this story too much! **

**Anyways, I know y'all have looked forward to this chapter! So let's get to it! This is Rachel's point of view of what happened at the end of the last chapter! Eeep! (I don't own glee)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Rachel

I did not want to be here. After three days my head felt so full of memories, even when I slept I saw pictures and scenes from this other life that was mine, and yet was not.

Santana and Brittany had gotten so worried about me that I had gotten up, taken a shower, and was here at school just for them. All I had to do was keep up face. They had dressed me even, all I had to do was sit there while they did my hair and makeup.

I wanted to see Marley, my baby girl, again. My heart hurt, pounding. I couldn't even think straight anymore. I had tried to have a glass of juice with breakfast but my hand had shaken so bad that I had spilled it all over my first outfit.

I had burst into tears, frightening my friends. But Brittany had helped me clean up and Santana picked out new clothes. They were my rock and my crutches. At school other friends of mine had known something was up, but they just acted as if everything was normal. As if they would dare say anything for risk of Santana killing them.

I forced a laugh at a joke that Kurt said, even though I hadn't heard a single word of it. Then I saw them, Finn and Marley. They were both here, my heart started beating painfully fast, I saw him hug her and she walked off. I needed to follow then, find out is she was ok.

My mouth was dry as I asked my friends to excuse me, because I needed a drink of water. I ignored all the worried looks that they were giving me and followed Marley. But she had disappeared.

I stopped, looking around for my daughter. I didn't see her, I just saw him. It was Finn, and if I believed that Marley was my daughter then he was my husband. A huge rush of emotions welled up in me and I was storming off after him.

I followed him, down towards the english hall. After all I had seen I needed to talk to him again. I ran into the corner, smack into it, exhaustion and distraction from all the noise and pictures that were trying to beat their way into my memory.

When he had kissed me, everything had gone silent. I clung to that and was repulsed by it at the same time. I didn't know him, or I didn't think I had. But I did know him, I saw a million pictures and memories of him kissing me, holding me, telling me he loved me.

I had not slept more than three hours a night since I had figured all of this out. I had to follow this one chance. I could not tell which emotion was pounding against my brain, but I think it was anger.

I saw him, leaning against the wall and called out to him. I had been so angry at him, so scared and horrified at what he was, every part of me agreed with that. I was standing in front of him, trying not to fall over, feeling sick down to my bones. "I need to speak to you," I said.

I wanted to cry, biting my lip trying to hang onto the words he was saying, but I couldn't. I just wanted everything to stop, please make it stop. I grabbed him and pulled him to the janitor closet.

This was not me, I was not the kind of girl who hauled guys off to closets. Even if he thought he was my husband. Well I guess those morals died out the same time I did. I almost laughed hysterically but instead I screamed at him for taking my daughter away. I pushed him, alarmed at how weak I was. I looked into his eyes, they were so pretty. I just wanted some peace.

I heard him say my name, I could hear it in his voice. He was worried about me, he might even still love me.

It was so wrong, but everything else was too much. Before I even knew what I was doing. I pulled him close and was kissing him.

Silence.

My head was finally quiet, for the first time in three days. I could hear my own thoughts and it was such a sense of release that I relaxed. His arms reached up and wrapped around me.

He was kissing me as if I was water and he was dying of thirst. I wound my hands up in his hair, part of me hating myself. The other part wanting to kiss him until all the bad things of the past few days were gone.

I didn't know this person, I was making out in a closet, I was a horrible person, a horrible wretched person. If my daughter could see me now, if she knew what I was really doing...

His hand came up, cupping my face and I felt him freeze. He pulled away from me and in the low lighting I cold see he looked worried. "Rachel?" He asked, still inches from my face.

I was crying, big fat tears slid down my face, taking all the makeup with it and I knew I looked like a mess. But I wasn't sad, these were tears of relief. "When I'm with you," I got out though deep breaths. "Everything feels better."

They were the right words to describe how I felt, but it was the worst thing I could have possibly said. His face light up and he looked so full of joy it hurt to see him. He was kissing me again, and I kissed him back. Because he loved me, and he kept the swirling demon memories out.

He had pulled me so close, one arm wrapped firmly around my waist. His other hand wiping my tears away. Kissing me so deeply I thought I may shatter.

I was getting light-headed but he still held me so close as I continued to break down and pull myself together.

Guilt radiated from my head to my toes, I could see how much he loved me. It was evident in everything he did, and all the pictures I had seen backed it up. So I let him continue to hold me tight, even being this near to him helped keep everything away. I could feel tears running down my face, my lips were bruised.

When the guilt rose high in my throat I murmured against him. "Stop," I mumbled into his lips, but both his hands wound in my hair. "Stop!" I pulled away and pushed him, actually moving him away from me. "I need you to stop." He looked horrified.

"Are you ok?" He asked, placing his hand on my arm. "Did I hurt you?" He went pale and looked sick with himself at the very idea. I pulled away from him, my head was now clear enough to where full complete thoughts were spilling out of my mouth. I had to say them now while I could.

"Ever since I saw you, it's all been coming back. For the past four days, memories, pictures, sounds, smells have been pressing themselves into my brain. I haven't been able to sleep, I am so tired, so confused, I feel sick, and the only time it has stopped is when I'm kissing you. I am trying to figure all of this out and I want to see my daughter!"

He looked heartbroken, he moved forward as if to hold me but I stopped him. "I just kissed you to get it all to stop."

I could have just as easily have slapped him. At this point I didn't even feel bad, I finally had some sort of my mind back. "All the pictures keep coming and the ones I actually want to see there aren't enough of!" I looked into his eyes. "I only got to be her mother for three days. I saw them rip her from my arms... I just want to see her."

He went pale, then an awful shade of green. "You remember how you died..." It wasn't a question. His voice broke and he gripped my shoulders, I could feel him shaking. His head lowered, I wanted to pull away from him. But I just continued to speak.

"Yes, every part of it, they held me down and tried to make me tell them where you were. They choked me, they hit me, kicked me, and cut me." I held up my hand, showing him the scar. "The ring I wore?"

He took my hand, running his fingers over the white scar. My stomach turned over but I ignored it. "It's... It was your wedding ring." Everything went cold when I heard the way his voice changed. "Marley... She has it, I gave it to her when she turned eighteen." I tried to pull my hand away but he pulled me close with a burst of strength. He kissed me, I started to pull away but I felt tears on my face, and for once I was not the one crying.

I stood there, letting him kiss me. He was shaking and I pulled away and wrapped my arms around him. He clutched me to him, whispering half formed apologies into my hair.

The voices in my head were finally silenced, I wondered if this was how I had to do it. If simply being with him would help.

But I needed to move away, get away from all of this. "I'm not her," I said, the arms around me froze, and he exhaled into my hair, making me shiver. "I remember everything but at the same time it's not me. You have to know even though I accept all this happened… I'm not the girl from my memories. I don't know what we are going to do."

I was killing him, I was actually killing him. I could see every bit of it on his face. But I kept speaking, not wanting to stop now. "All I want to do is see my daughter and get to know her."

He looked desperate to answer me, desperate to change my mind. "Yes, You can. Rachel I will never keep her from you, she needs to get to know you and you need to get to know her." I believe him. "When ever you want to see her or talk to her, you're her mother, just do it."

"I need space from you," I suddenly felt exhausted, everything from the past three days hitting me at once. "I know there was something between us, but I just need to sort this out, get to know my daughter."

He grabbed me and crushed me to him once more, again kissing me desperately. I screamed and twisted away. "What are you doing!?" I screamed, "I just told you I don't want to be around you!" I trailed off when I saw he looked angry almost.

"I haven't kissed you for almost two hundred years," He said, Just looking at me, I felt exposed under his gaze. I tried not to let my face grow red. That feeling of being trapped was clawing its way up my throat and I pushed past him out of the room. I heard a few people gasp, wolf whistle and call after me but I just kept walking.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt drops hit my shirt.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the sad ending... I did promise that this story would have a happy ending. It's just going to take time, it's not a easy thing they are going through...**

**Up next, another sweet flashback to make up for the Finchel drama, and Rachel and Marley! Yay, I love writing them! To understand it _even better_, I suggest reading the one shot I posted from this story! It's on my page, and called Time Not Wasted: Marley! Go read and leave a review on it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave me a review. I love hearing what y'all think! What about that kiss?!**

**Angel C.**


	14. Daughters

**Hey guys, so very glad to be back! **

**I feel like you guys are really going to like this next chapter! It's going to answer a bunch of questions that you have left in the reviews! So I hope you enjoy!**

**We are back to Marley and Rachel stuff! You all really seem to love them and I was so excited to write this! Also, everyone is dying for some Finchel, so I put in a special flashback just for y'all! **

**Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

_ Finn_

_I helped Rachel stand up, keeping one hand at the small of her back. She smiled at me then turned and helped me great Puck and Quinn. "Look at you!" Quinn cried, running to her friend, taking both of her hands in her own. _

_ We had missed the two of them, they had left. Had traveled around the country for a month, leaving Rachel and I with some nice time to ourselves getting ready for the baby._

_ Rachel blushed and looked down, but she still was smiling and standing tall. Her stomach was swollen with our child. She was now about five months along, and it made me proud every time I looked at her._

_ "Hey kid!" Puck wrapped my wife in his arms and with his free hand clapped me on the shoulder. "Look at you, you look even more beautiful since the last time we saw you!"_

_ "Thank you!" Rachel said, her grin threatening to overtake her face. She kept her hand over her stomach. _

_ Even though Rachel was smiling now she spent most of the days either anxious or nervous about if we were doing things right. It wasn't just her though, I wanted to do this right. Both of us had unspoken worries about what might happen when the baby came. I had never spent time with a Vampire baby, much less a human baby before._

_ Sometimes I wondered if I would be a good father. Rachel would be the perfect mother, she already loved our baby more than life itself. I just wanted to make her and our child proud. _

_ "I'll go get us some drinks." She said, and I moved to help her before my brother and sister-in-law shouted at us. _

_ "Stay where you are," Quinn said, looking scandalized at the very idea._

_"That's right, you are carrying my future niece or nephew." Puck chimed in, ruffling Rachel's hair, to her exasperated smile. _

_"We will get the drinks, this is our house as well." Quinn said with a teasing smile, and linked arms with her husband as the two left the room. _

_ "They are to kind to us," Rachel said, letting a deep breath out. I kissed her on her forehead. She smiled at me, but then her face changed. She looked so shocked, and I grabbed both of her shoulders. _

_"Rachel what is it?" I asked, but she wasn't listening to me. I sat her back down on the couch, kneeling in front of her trying to catch her attention. "Rachel what's wrong?"_

_She looked up, catching my eyes, and I was utterly floored to see they joy that was slowly spreading across her face. "I just felt the baby kick," She said, beaming wider than I had ever seen._

_I sat there in shock for a good second, then felt the huge smile cross my face. Rachel was gripping my hands, laughing with glee. "You felt a kick!" I asked, my voice low. _

_She laughed, and I had never seen her so gleeful. "I felt a kick!" She screeched. She took my hand and pressed it to her stomach. I couldn't feel anything, not yet. But I knew by the look on her face that she hadn't made it up._

_I laughed, feeling so happy, it filling me with energy. I swept Rachel off the couch spinning her around. With a light that was making her positively shine, she pulled me down to kiss me. "I love you so much!" She said, and I swear, in that moment she had never looked more beautiful._

* * *

Rachel

I wiped my eyes furiously, pushing the door to the bathroom open and running inside. This particular bathroom was only used by kids that wanted to hook up during the day.

Thank goodness it was empty now, although after what everyone had just seen it seemed fitting for me. What had I done?

I had kissed Finn. I had destroyed Finn. I had found a way for all the pictures and memories to stop and I broke that connection! Also, I was so tired...

Blindly I stumbled over to the sink, turning the water on full blast. The sound would keep anybody passing by from coming in. I glanced up at my reflection and winced.

The first thing I noticed was my lips. They were swollen and as I suspected bruised. When I closed my eyes I could see Finn and I from earlier, and I flushed down to my toes. What on earth had I done?

All the work that Santana and Brittany had done to make me look beautiful had washed away. My eyes were black smudges and black tear tracks stained my face. I looked like I felt, like what everyone who saw me running from that janitor's closet must think I was.

My hands were shaking as I ran a scratchy brown paper towel under the stream of water. Facing my reflection once more I began to try to wipe off my face.

Two paper towels later my face was somewhat clear. Removing all the makeup just showed me my true form. My eyes had huge bags under them, my lack of sleep giving me sallow skin. That plus my swollen lips and eyes transformed me into someone I no longer recognized.

I gripped on to the edges on the sink, my head hung low. There wasn't a word for the sound coming out of my mouth. I was not crying, I couldn't cry any more. I felt on the edge of having a panic attack, I couldn't seem to catch my breath and my chest ached.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing deeply. What was I going to say, next time I saw him? I had to see him again, if I wanted to be around Marley I had to.

He would hate me, but he would deal with it because he loved me. I had used him, and I knew I would do it again if the pressure ever became too much. He loved me, he had kissed me with a desperation that only came from love.

I heard the door open. What was someone doing in here, everyone at school knew the unspoken rule about this bathroom. I threw my self away from the sink, backing away toward a stall, hoping that no one would see me.

It was Marley.

I froze for a complete second, our eyes meeting. The look on her face so echoed her father's that it sent a pang through my heart.

But after that second both of us moved forward. I wrapped my daughter in my arms, releasing a deep breath at the instant peace that it brought me. I really thought I could hold her forever. I heard her mumbling, and I pulled back.

Brushing back her hair from her face I looked her up and down, checking to make sure she was ok. She looked at me nervously, as if biting words back. "Mom," She whispered, like the word itself was precious.

I wondered if it was the first time that she had ever said the word aloud. I pulled her in for another hug, heart swelling when I felt her hugging me back as if she never wanted to let go.

I didn't want to pull away, this was a good moment. This was untroubled by drama, by the insanity that had clouded my brain for the past few days. This was just me and Marley.

Finally Marley pulled and smiled up at me. "Hello," She whispered, and both of us broke into slight laughter.

"Hi," I said, running a hand through her hair. "Hi Marley," This was the best I felt in days. My head was clear and I was seeing my daughter again. There were a million things I wanted to talk to her about, and I knew I could spend hours with her and only know a fraction of what I wanted.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking up through her lashes at me worriedly. For a half second I looked back at her in confusion before I remembered... Oh that's right my face.

I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to. My lips and my eyes told the whole story. Before I could speak to try to reassure her, she spoke...

"Dad told me what happened." She turned pink around the ears and I'm sure my whole face was flushed scarlet. Oh my goodness, he had told her... "He didn't tell me everything," She hurriedly said, biting her lip in a nervous habit. That was a habit that I had. "He told me you were upset, and that you had run off."

Her eyes flicked over my face, and it didn't help with the blushing on both of our parts. I ran my hands through my hair. I turned, my hand still pulling my hair back. I was so exhausted. I crossed over to the wall and slid down it, my back resting against it.

"You must think I'm terrible," I said, looking up at her. She crossed over right next to me and sat down. My arm went around her and she leaned against me.

As little as we understood each other at this point I still wanted to be around her, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"I don't really get it, you act like your happy to see me." She said, with the start of a long breath. "So you obviously remember somethings. But it's like you don't even want to be around my Dad, and he's always spoken about you like you loved each other more than anything in the world. I remember when I was really little finding him crying because he missed you so much. So how can you want to be my mother, but not accept my dad? He was your husband..." She trailed off, she hadn't looked at me through her entire little speech, speaking very fast to her shoes.

My heart broke to see her so conflicted, and her words hit straight to my heart. I considered what I was going to say very carefully.

"Marley you have to understand what this has been like for me, I'm not going to trivialize what your father has been through. But for that whole while that I didn't know who all of you were, I thought I was going mad. I had almost eighteen years worth of memories pressing into my brain, and not just memories, feeling and emotions." I took a deep breath, the time was crying was over. I needed to be the strong one for her.

"The thing that hit me the hardest was how much I missed you, how much I had loved you. The injustice of having your child torn away from you is the worst..." I broke off with a shudder. I felt her grip my hand and lean her head against my shoulder.

"There was never any doubt that it was all true Marley," I honestly spoke. "Things that strong and that raw have to be real. So I am going to do my best to be your mother, as well as I can. Even though it won't make sense sometimes. But Finn," I trailed off, thinking of the right way to phrase it.

"He still loves you," She said strongly, the kind a little girl can only have for her Daddy. I closed my eyes, seeing the way he had kissed me not hours before, yes. I knew he still loved me.

"I know, and that's part of it. Somehow accepting that you are my daughter, my flesh and blood is easier than the fact someone might love me that much. That after everything that has happened between us, He lost me and mourned me for almost two hundred years... I have a whole new set of memories where I grew up not loving your Dad... The two polar opposite parts of my life are colliding, and I don't know how much this Rachel is like the one he fell in love with."

"So I just have to have faith?" She said it like a chant, something repeated over and over. I gave her a small grin, the set in her jaw echoed Finn's. There was so much of his determination and heart in her. He had raised her so well, they all had. "I must have faith that this is going to work out." I loved her fire, and understood her so much, she just wanted her family back together. I got it, I wanted her life not to be broken, no matter what that looked like. No matter what kind of agreement Finn and I had to make, we would do it for Marley's sake.

"Yes, that's all any of us can do," I pulled her in for a hug. I felt like I had aged several decades in minutes, no longer was the scared little girl. I was a parent now, and I had my own girl to care for.

* * *

**Well, I really hope the chapter was everything you hoped for! **

**NEXT, something that you guys are going to just love! Marley is going to sing, and Rachel will hear her daughter for the first time! I spent so much time picking the right song, because I want it to be perfect! **

**I can't promise that there will not be drama... BUT, I can promise that it wont be between Finn and Rachel! I have tortured you guys enough with that! **

**Also, I am almost at 100 reviews! I just wanted to thank all you for the dedication you have to me and my story! I never dreamed that it would be this popular! SO, I have a very special treat for y'all when we hit 100, and something for my 100th reviewer! **

**Again, thank you so much! I love y'all so much! See you in a week! **

**Angel C. **


	15. Songs

**Hey! I am back! **

**So this chapter is _very_ Finn heavy, I feel as if the past few chapter have been _all_ Rachel, so I wrote this especially with Finn in mind. Normally the Finn POV chapters I have to work very hard at, but the theme of this chapter really complemented his character and I had so much fun writing it! So I hope you, my reader enjoy it just as much as I do!**

**Please review guys! We fell just short of 100 reviews last chapter! Please do this for me, if you don't normally leave reviews... Make an exception for this chapter! I made it special just for y'all! **

* * *

Rachel

I went back home, I knew that it would be better for everyone to take myself out of this situation. The insanity of my life I felt was on the right track to getting better.

Sleep, that is what I needed more than anything at the moment. So I went home, after being at school less than an hour on my first day back.

Seven hours, I was able to get seven hours of uninterrupted sleep. That was more than in the past two days combined. I woke up almost feeling refreshed.

That, paired with a long hot shower, and I almost felt good. I felt almost normal. I spent a long time brushing my hair, sitting on my bed and working on taking deep breaths.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes didn't look as dead and there was some good color on my face. If it wasn't for the fact my lips were still slightly bruised and swollen, you might think that I was ok.

Which was really good, because I had to go back up to the school. I was already in pretty big trouble for missing two days of rehearsal, and I needed to go for today.

I wanted to talk to Marley, I wanted to get to know her. Everything about her. I even wanted to talk to Finn.

I needed to apologize to him. Even though I still stood by most of what I had said, that gave me no right or reason to treat him that way. So after rehearsal, I would drive back to the house. I would talk to my daughter.

So I stood up and got dressed, pulling on blue jeans and a simple black sweater. I didn't need to try to be flashy to show that I was ok.

When I pulled my hair back I saw the features of mine that had been passed onto my daughter. I smiled at myself, smiling for the first time in days.

Just have faith, I copied Marley's chant in my head. I can do this.

* * *

Finn

I was worried about Rachel, well I had spent the last two weeks always worried about Rachel. Today though had pushed me to the edge.

I had got to kiss her the way I had only dreamed about. I had gotten to hold her close, to say sorry for every doubt that I had ever had about her, about us. I finally got to apologize for never being there for her.

She hadn't heard me, I wasn't even sure I had said any of the words aloud. But when I held Rachel, I had honestly thought for a moment that things were going to get better.

That had not been the case, as proved over and over, it seemed that my Rachel was gone. The girl that I had loved had changed, and based on her actions she wasn't coming back.

When she had run out I finally took my time to break down. I had punched the wall as hard as I could, feeling the skin on my knuckles split wide open. I furiously wiped tears from my eyes as I steamed.

When I finally was back to normal I walked out of the closet. I was met with jeers but I just stormed past them. I was on my way up when Marley came running up to me.

"What happened?" She asked, taking in my stature, which was still dejected and furious. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of my hand, which I hadn't cleaned up yet. "Dad?" She whispered under her breath.

"I just had a talk with Rachel," I admitted, and watched Marley turn a grey color, taking in my appearance one more time. I let out a deep breath. "She's ok Marls, we just..." I trailed off, thinking of what we had done. I wasn't going to tell her that. "We had a discussion, and I don't really know what happened to her after that. She doesn't want to see me anymore." I gave a dejected laugh, "When she left I got angry."

"I've heard rumors..." She said, he face the same grey color, she bit her lip and looked at the floor. Oh no... I could feel my face going bright red.

"Don't listen to them Marley, just if you can find your mother I need you to be there for her. She really needs you right now."

"Ok," Marley said, her face setting, with a look of determination that made me proud on top of everything. She gave me a small smile before turning on her heels and walking off.

I let out a deep breath before turning and walking off. There was only one thing I could think of doing at a time like this.

So I spent the entire day down in the woodshed. The school had put me in drama, so I was going to take full advantage of it, even if it was just set for a silly musical.

It wasn't difficult labour, especially to someone who had built himself and his daughter their first house. But first I needed to take care of my hand.

So I broke into the first aid kit glued to the wall, and cleaned and wrapped my hand. I flexed my finger, knowing once I got home and was able to get my hands on some _proper_ food I would be all better.

By the time I started to notice the other students coming in for after school rehearsal, I had built and entire two-side frame of a house on a spinning platform that they could move anywhere on the set.

I stopped when Kurt and Blaine came backstage to help, letting Blaine take over I went out into the audience to find myself a drink of water.

When I had finally stopped moving and let myself rest, I realized just how tired I was.

I hadn't been sleeping well the stress of my life and utter upheaval of my life, I found it hard to close my eyes at night.

So, I pulled a bottle of water from the ice chest, and sat down in one of the theatre seats. I took the moment to relax, and see all the people who were starting to mill around.

It never ceased to amaze me the way people never seemed to change. As I got older and older I still had to spend time around young kids who were on the brink of life. They always seemed to be so vibrant, so consumed with vitality.

All I wanted was to go back to that time, to recapture that feeling. To when Rachel and I were in love, expecting a child. The vast expanse of forever had stretched before us, and it had vanished it what seemed like a second.

Marley. It was all for her now, my life had been dedicated to caring for, loving, and raising my daughter. I loved her more than life itself, and there was nothing I would not do in an instant to protect her or make her happy.

That's why, whatever Rachel proposed as how to go on with our lives. I would agree to it. She wanted to get to know Marley, and Marley was desperate to know Rachel.

As a father this was my duty. To make her happy, to give her the mother she had always wanted.

It was then that someone gave a shout and one of the curtains fell back, they were pulling it aside to move up the new set pieces. But it gave me the view of backstage, where a tall blonde was giving the smaller brunette girl who had just come through the door.

Rachel was here, and I could tell that even from back here she looked better. She held herself in a relaxed manner, and she was hugging her friend Brittany back. I could see the smile that I loved on the corner of her mouth.

"Rachel!" I heard the voice echo around the theatre as Santana caught sight of Rachel. She sprinted across the stage and basically tackled her in a huge hug. It was nice to see the clawed cheerleader being so caring towards her friends. They embraced for a long time before breaking apart, I could see the two of them laughing.

Then I could just see the tone of the conversation change. The way the three girls held themselves as they grouped up. Something was going on. I saw Santana reach forward and grab Rachel's face, turning it to look closely.

"Alright!" She screamed, and every body froze as Santana wheeled around with murder in her eyes. "Where is he!?" She continued to screech.

I froze, knowing exactly who she was searching for. Even as a Vampire over two-hundred years old, I did admit to fear as I saw Santana charge the edge of the stage, looking out for me.

"Listen up Frankenteen, when I find you!" She threatened, brushing of the teacher that was attempting to calm her down. "You!" She said, finding me in the seats, and charging down the stairs.

"What did I tell you? Huh? What did I say about messing with Rachel!" With fire in her eyes she started up the row. I calmly stood as she approached me. "Have you heard the rumors going around the school?" She asked me, now shaking with quiet fury. "I told you to leave her alone!" She drew back her hand to slap me and I made no move to stop her.

"Santana stop!" Rachel caught her hand, having run down the stairs after her friend. I caught a full close up look at her face. She looked better than she had in a long time, except for her lips, which were slightly swollen.

Oh no. Is that what these rumors were based around? I was able to catch Rachel's eye, asking a wordless question. The one look that she gave me assured me of my doubts.

They all believed that... That I had... I wished she would let Santana hit me.

"What is your problem!" Santana asked me, pushing me back. There was no stopping her now, even as Rachel tried to tug her back. The blonde, Brittany was still standing with her hands clasped over her mouth on the stage.

"Santana, please just leave him alone!" Rachel begged her friend, but all that did was make Santana turn on her, and she quelled under her gaze.

"Really Rachel?" She asked incredulously. "Then maybe you can explain what all of this is about?" Rachel went pale and sent me a panicked look.

Oh no.

"So there is something I'm missing," Santana spoke, letting out a deep breath. "You have been hiding something from all of us." Her voice rose and I saw Rachel wither. "It's something about them, they are doing something to you and you are letting them Rachel!"

It was them I moved forward. "Leave her alone," I said, not backing down even when Santana rounded on me. "It's not her your mad at, it's me."

"You bet I'm mad at you!" She said. "So are you going to tell me or I going to have to find out myself?"

My jaw clenched, what she was threatening was the safety of my family and friends, and if anyone found us out... I took a step forward, not quite sure what I was planning to do.

Two figures flew between us, as Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana pulling her away. Rachel had stepped between the two of us, casting a nervous look over her shoulder before her attention going back to Santana.

That stopped me completely, she was there protecting me. I would never let anything happen to her, but that one small movement opened a door I had honestly though was closed forever.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Santana asked, looking angrily back at me.

"I don't know, but Santana you have to calm down!" She said back, holding her hands up in surrender as her voice grew loud to match her friends.

"Excuse me!" A voice cut through all conversation, amplified by a microphone. "I would like to audition to be an understudy."

That stopped all the fighting effectively, as we all spun around to se a lone figure standing on the stage.

It was Marley.

She looked petrified, as everyone, cast, crew, people who had watched us fight turned to look at her. She had done this to stop us. To put an end to the uproar that had been brewing in the audience.

The teacher Mr. Shue blinked for a moment, confused by the sudden change of pace. "The show has been cast for months, maybe you can try again next fall."

"No," Marley said, her knuckles turning white around the handle of the mic. "I don't want a big part, just stick me in the back with the chorus. I'll learn all the lines, I can do it please just give me a chance." She begged, then beckoned Blaine on to the stage.

"Just give me a chance, listen to me sing. He agreed to accompany me." She bit her lip and let out a breath. "Please."

I watched carefully as Mr. Shue rubbed his jaw. "Ok then, lets see what you can do."

She nodded, and looked to Blaine, and I watched as he went at sat at a piano while she closed her eyes taking several deep breaths.

* * *

Rachel

The first notes from the piano hit my ear, and my heart swelled. This song, it was beautiful.

This that classic song that you never stopped loving, no matter how old you became.

I forgot what I had been doing, the fight I had just thrown myself in the middle of and looked up and watched my daughter.

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord." My heart stopped as I listened to her, she had the most beautiful voice.

Hearing her sing for the first time filled part of the longing in my heart. That was me, that was the part of me that had been with her all this time. She could sing, as well as or maybe better than I could.

"It goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift..." He voice swelled and I felt tears creep up in the corners of my eyes. Nothing could have made me more proud or more happy than to see the talent my beautiful girl had.

I glanced back at Finn, who was watching Marley with a smile on his face. But his eyes were just glowing with pride. He had raised her, she had grown up surrounded by music, had kept her connected to me. That was a part of the two of us up on that stage singing.

He glanced at me and saw I was watching him. He looked surprised, and I gave him a smile as we both turned to watch our daughter floor everyone in the room with her song. Something was stirring in my heart, moved by the music that had ended our conflict.

"The Shepard King composing Hallelujah..."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I tried to give you the very start of Finchel building their relationship back up! It's going to happen guys! Just have faith! But we did have to discuss that Rachel's friend notice that something is going on. **

**I LOVED writing the Finn/Santana altercation and I hoped you loved reading it! **

**What did you think of the singing bit?! For those of you who want to hear the song... It's Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, but the version that inspired me was by the Canadian Tenors. Look it up, it's such a beautiful song I really wish Marley would sing on glee!**

**I really hoped you all loved this chapter! Let me know please! Leave a review! See you in a week!**

**Angel C.**


End file.
